Hey, Teacher Leave Them Kids Alone
by Nianai Bell Nezumi
Summary: AU. Yamamoto is one of the newest teachers at Namimori High, and with students that use dynamite on a semi regular basis and extreme teachers like Ryohei and Squalo, Yamamto knows his year here is going to be far from ordinary. Because there just aren't enough stories where Yamamoto is a teacher. (eventual 8059) Read the author's note at the end.
1. Ch 1: We don't need no education

"That's all for today class!"

A sigh of relief chorused throughout the classroom just as the final bell of the day sounded.

Before the entire classroom could hastily make their escape, he cleared his throat, knocking his knuckles against the blackboard behind him.

"Don't forget, pages 27 through 33 need to be completed by the start of class tomorrow! Just because you guys get a three day weekend after tomorrow doesn't mean there can be any slacking in this classroom." Yamamoto added his customary smile to his statement to try and convince his students he wasn't trying to over work them. Hell, he was a teacher too and looking through all those papers this weekend was not on his list of things to do.

A few students replied with 'hai Yamamoto-sensei' or 'how dare you sensei!' all in good jest, but mostly these statements were drowned out by the clamoring of students packing up.

Yamamoto watched as his students joked around with each other, playful shoving one another or gathering in groups to discuss plans for the night. All were excitable about the snowstorm that was supposed to hit this weekend. It would be the first snow of the season and it was supposed to be _big_. There was talk of school being closed the following Monday too. He could practically feel their excitement in the air.

Five minutes later the classroom was mostly emptied except for the stragglers that were hanging out in the back of the room. Yamamoto leaned casually against his oak desk, crossing his arms and sighed. Now he had to figure out what to do after school. He really needed to go shopping (seeing as how he only had beer and carrots left in his fridge) and Squalo, Dino and Ryohei had invited him out for drinks to 'encourage a snowstorm of extreme proportions' as Ryohei had put it. Really none of his friends turned teachers had changed since their high school days. The thought made Yamamoto laugh aloud, loud enough that he saw two heads snap up at the sound.

The brunette caught his eye before glancing away sheepishly. Yamamoto grinned at his student; Sawada Tsunayoshi was a sweet kid, although not much really stood out about him. He had mediocre grades, wasn't good at sports, and went unnoticed by the opposite sex. Despite his almost zero contact with the female population of Namimori High he had a massive crush on one of the most popular girls in his class: Sasagawa Kyoko. Yamamoto was honestly rooting for Tsuna's love life. Tsuna was a good kid and he had a loyal group of friends, Yamamoto thought that was by far the most important part. Besides the two would be a good couple in his own opinion.

One of his most loyal friends was the silver hair boy who was currently starring at him with a distasteful frown on his face. Gokudera Hayato was everything Tsuna was not; an extremely intelligent student (if not boisterous), very athletic, and _had his own fan club_ (even though he wouldn't give them the time of day). The boy was had quite the temper but luckily Yamamoto had never personally witnessed the boy's anger within his classroom. He however did admit he found stories of Squalo and Gokudera clashing during class rather hilarious. Squalo may have met his match in the prickly boy.

Yamamoto smiled as Tsuna practically fell out of his seat when Sasagawa Kyoko waved good bye to him on the way out. Gokudera caught the smaller boy easily before shaking his head at his friend.

Deciding that he should head to the market Yamamoto finally set about packing up his own things. He shuffled curiously through his stacks of paper before shoving half of it into the messenger bag on his seat. There _was_ a baseball game he was hoping he could catch after drinks with the guys. How many papers was he really going to grade tonight?

By the time Yamamoto had finished packing he heard a quiet voice from in front of him.

Amber eyes swung up to stare at the two boys he'd been analyzing earlier standing by the front of his desk.

"Ano, Yamamoto-sensei?"

Straitening up Yamamoto smiled widely at the duo. "What can I do for you two?"

Tsuna seemed to visibly relax when Yamamoto smiled. That was good to know. Yamamoto never doubted that Tsuna was a good kid, despite the crowd he sometimes he hung around. Gokudera on the other hand promptly ignored him.

"Well, I was wondering if you could just quickly go over the how use this formula again." One small hand pointed to a particular line of notes while Tsuna's other hand rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly.

The oldest of the group glanced over to the apathetic member of the group. Gokudera was a smart kid, without a doubt he could explain this formula to his small friend. The boy was easily the smartest kid in Yamamoto's class.

Gokudera seemed to finally finish whatever was going on in his head because he turned to Tsuna and patiently began, "Tsuna, I told you I can explain it to you again if you're really having trouble."

Tsuna smiled at the other boy, large brown eyes apologetic. "Gokudera-kun, I appreciate it but I really don't want to make you explain it to me a fifth time and I'm just not getting it. Sorry!"

A simple sigh and shrug of Gokudera's shoulders was all the response he gave. The silence resumed and Yamamoto took that as his sign to continue. Although he had to admit it was a little off putting that his student didn't even involve him in the exchange. Gokudera completely ignored his presence and honestly not many students did. Without bragging Yamamoto knew he was popular within the school. To be so blantanly ignored was a new experience.

When Yamamoto smiled again he made sure to direct some of it at Gokudera who chose to look out the window instead. The older male laughed and slowly began to explain how x and y had to be on different planes in order for the formula to work properly.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Tsuna smiled brightly, announcing "I think I finally understand it!" The small boy seemed to glow from happiness. He turned to Gokudera and smiled thankfully up at him. "Thank you for understanding Gokudera-kun! I kinda see what you were saying earlier."

Yamamoto slumped back against his chair and examined the interaction. Tsuna was obviously glad that Gokudera had waited for him. But Gokudera seemed a little more closed off. By the time Tsuna had turn back to give his thanks to his teacher the brunette missed the proud smile his friend directed at the floor.

Laughing loudly Yamamoto made sure he kept Tsuna's attention on him so he didn't embarrass the silver haired boy with questions.

"So, is there anything else you need Tsuna-kun? Or Gokudera-kun?"

"No thanks Yamamoto-sensei! I think I can get the rest. And I promised my mother that I would be home to help with dinner so I gotta leave anyways. Thank you again!"

A smile tugged at Yamamoto's lips. Tsuna, just as he thought, really was a great kid.

Yamamoto stooped down to pick up his baseball duffle bag and his messenger bag as the two started to walk away. He caught most of their conversation as they left.

"Still want to come over for dinner tonight Gokudera-kun? Mom is really happy that you said you would come to the house. She's making all your favorites!"

What normal kids. Was his youth really spent like that? Casually hanging out at a friend's house, doing homework together and just relaxing. His childhood hadn't been that long ago. Only seven or eight years ago right?

Yeah he was still young. 24 was young and he still had the energy level of a 14 year old anyways. He rubbed his hand through black hair, an old habit he'd picked up from his father, and began to walk out of his classroom. He figured that Dino would be caught up with Hibari for the next few hours and thus he had a while before Squalo and Ryohei called asking when he would show up for drinks.

_Grocery time it is. _Yamamoto thought happily

* * *

"Voi! Since when do you fucking need _glasses_ Yamamoto?" Squalo yelled from less than two feet away from the dark haired teacher.

The blonde to Yamamoto's right set his beer class down with a soft clink. "Makes you feel more teacher like, doesn't it?" Dino motioned to similar pair in his shirt pocket.

Removing the reading glasses, Yamamoto twisted them slowly in his hands before laughing loudly.

"What Squalo? You don't think they make me look like an intellectual?"

"They make you look like an idiot."

Yamamoto laughed again before slipping the black frames back onto his face.

"You never mentioned Dino's frames before. And I actually use mine for reading test papers and such."

The long haired male rolled his eyes agitatedly before footsteps alerted him to an approaching figure. Narrowed eyes swung over to his next target of anger.

Conversation clearly forgot, Squalo bolted upright, nearly knocking the small table over in his haste, growling at the figure approaching their rather lively table. "And where have you been, you piece of trash? It's been two fucking _hours_!"

The figure bowed deeply at the three already sitting down. Jerking up he practically yelled his response to his senior's inquiry.

"The wife called to celebrate our kid's second round in boxing results. She's extremely good! Papa's proud of his little Yuki-chan!"

Dino smiled happily at younger man, quickly scooting plates over to make room. "Congrats Ryohei! She's gonna be just like you."

The smile Ryohei gave practically split his face in two and Yamamoto unintentionally relaxed the smile on his own lips.

Without any grace the white haired man slid into the booth and ordered everyone a beer 'on him and his little Yuki-chan'. None of the teachers complained and instead listened to Rhoyei's recount of his daughter's fight.

"Then in an extreme moment of beauty, she landed a straight punch to her opponent's chin. After that it was over!" Ryohei's voice certainly carried throughout the small restaurant and Yamamoto was secretly thankful that the story was over. The pale haired man deserved this bit of sunshine, he had always been supportive to his students and his friends.

Story finished Ryohei leaned back against the table and practically inhaled the beef before him. Yamamoto laughed loudly, apparently after telling that story the man was starving.

Around a mouthful of food Ryohei spoke, "So what were you guys talking about? I apologize to the extreme about being late. Tardiness is not a sign of manliness."

Dino set down his glass of beer and glanced at Squalo, humor lacing his eyes "Squalo here was just commenting on how he disliked Takeshi's and my eyewear."

The aforementioned male jerked his head at the comment, "Tch. Wear whatever you damn well please. I ain't your mother." He punctuated his sentence by downing his third beer.

Yamamoto and Dino both winced, they knew Squalo sober was a lot to take, but a _hammered_ Squalo? Hopefully everyone around them could quickly get out of the blast zone. The male had a _slight_ temper problem and Yamamoto actually liked this little restaurant. He was tired of being kicked out of restaurants because of his excitable company. Speaking of which…

Yamamoto glanced at his companions over the brim of his sake cup (thank god Dino had suggested an actual Japanese grill tonight because he really wasn't excited about the beer currently littered about the table). Both Squalo and Dino were teachers from Italy who had for one reason or another had ended up in little Namimori. Squalo was a history teacher and tended to overreact to the smallest things. Or stupidity. Yeah that tended to set the long hair male off. It was a wonder that the three others at the table weren't dead by now.

Dino on the other hand was Squalo's opposite in just about every aspect. A golden boy almost literally and figuratively Dino had dirty blond hair, an easy going and charming personality and spoke four languages fluently. He was at Namimori High as an English teacher and he was easily the most popular teacher there. When Yamamoto had arrived fresh out of college a year ago, Dino had automatically taken him in and had introduced him to the craziest teachers at his school.

As for the final member of the group Sasagawa Ryohei was a spirited and devoted PE and Health teacher, who was the adviser to the boxing club he had once been president of when he had attended Namimori High. Ryohei had been Yamamoto's sempai back then and he honestly could only recall Ryohei's constant enthusiasm and snow white hair. Ryohei said he remembered him as the extreme freshman baseball player, saying he planned on recruiting him for the boxing club, he just got caught up in other things.

All in all Yamamoto couldn't have asked for a better group of teacher for his colleagues, crazy antics and all. The thought made him laugh again which quickly earned him a low growl from the oldest member of the group.

"Voi, what the hell is your problem?" Squalo speared another kabob of meat with vehemence.

A large, but sincere smile slipped easily onto his face. "It's nothing Squalo."

The distrustful look Squalo shot him missed no one.

"So, when are we going to start fucking inviting girls to this thing? I think I'm turning gay from spending all this damn time with you trash."

Yamamoto laughed at Squalo (who pointedly ignored the brat). Dino did his best to look thoughtful and partially managed to pull off the look.

"Whenever you find women suitable to your-" Dino waved absently at the silver haired male, "_taste_ feel free to invite them Squalo." Yamamoto noted absently how Squalo looked like a cat bristling with his shoulders to his ears.

"Otherwise you know Kyouya and I see each other every weekend so I don't feel a need to pursue women. Kyouya would probably 'bite me to death' me if I cheated on him anyways. Ryohei is married and I don't think Ayame-chan would appreciate other women. As for Yamamoto-" Dino's eyes swung over to his friend and he smiled. "Well, I'm sure if he wanted anyone in particular he'd make a move, probably somewhere more convenient than the restaurants we eat at."

Squalo was practically dead at the end of Dino's speech. All that explanation to say no women? What a fucking long winded airhead. He made sure to voice his particular thoughts.

Dino crossed his arms on the table and leaned forward, as if telling a deep secret to Squalo, although his voice remained light, "Besides, our atmosphere isn't very 'female friendly'."

Squalo grit his teeth and yelled at Dino about how he was a longwinded idiot and next time he thought he should open his mouth he should think twice about it. Thankfully Ryohei's quick reflexes had him holding back his senior with all his might. Determined to have the last word he spat at Dino, "How the fuck do you even claim that kid? There is nothing appealing about that brat besides his killer aura."

Squalo jerked out of Ryohei's grasp before downing Yamamoto's unfinished beer. Not that he _minded_, he was pleasantly warm but anymore alcohol and he was bound to regret it later.

Unfazed by Squalo's harsh tone (most of the staff at Namimori were used to this) Dino looked thoughtful. A few seconds of thinking and Dino had his answer.

"Kyouya is interesting. He knows what he wants and doesn't play around. He's rough around the edges but there is something there that tells me he enjoys when I stay the night rather than disappear like I used to. I like to think college is a good influence on him. Not to mention he's smart and I know that we have earned each other's respect."

Ryohei nodded his head sagely and looked to Squalo. "Hibari-san is a good kid. An extremely intense kid, but good."

Yamamoto decided Squalo had enough of his lecture, "Why the interest Sqaulo? Did _somebody_ finally catch your eye?"

Baseball skills sure came in handy when dealing with Squalo. Yamamoto easily ducked below the beer bottled throw at his skull. Again he laughed at the silver haired man. "Shut the hell up brat! Come and talk to me when _you_ find a girl!"

With a placating smile towards the oncoming waitress, Yamamoto knew that Squalo may have had a point.

* * *

Breathing in the cold air Yamamoto felt a little better. His buzz was still there, although he was beginning to think clearly and that made him remember all the papers to do back at his house. And the baseball game he'd probably missed. Shit, he really had stayed too long. Maybe they should do these drinking games on the weekends. At least after several promises of quieting down the waitress didn't have them thrown out tonight.

He took several more deep breathes and relaxed his shoulders, releasing tension he didn't know he had. It was a small blessing at moments like this he had his father's delivery car for the night (and it was also nice that Ryohei had hauled a protesting Squalo over his back and took him home).

Turning quickly Yamamoto was surprised when an offended noise sounded right beside him. Thankfully he still retained some of his baseball reflexes saving him from crashing into a much smaller body. He glanced downwards to see who he'd almost crushed. Surprisingly enough he recognized the pale eyes that held a hard tint to them.

A little too close beside him stood an annoyed yet surprised looking Gokudera Hayato.

* * *

A/N: Yeah another AU. But really there weren't enough Teacher!Yamamoto stories out there. Warnings: AU, not a love story (quite yet), Squalo's mouth and I don't own anything. Except the laptop I used to upload this with...


	2. Ch 2: We don't need no thought control

"Gokudera-kun?"

The teen quickly flicked his gaze down and winced when Yamamoto's breath hit his face.

Yamamoto was confused for a brief moment before he remembered where he had just been. Oh, the alcohol.

"Uh, what are you still doing out?" Yamamoto began, his hand absently rubbing his neck. He did admit he was glad that Gokudera didn't reek of alcohol either. "Shouldn't you be finishing pages 27-33?" he hoped his laugh was enough to convey his joke.

Gokudera held Yamamoto's gaze for a second before jerking his head away. "It's none of your damn business." That was all he said before he began to stalk off in the general direction of the train station.

Ouch. Even that warm alcohol induced buzz didn't soften the icy insult that left Gokudera's mouth. He never really spoken to him before and Yamamoto assumed that people were just exaggerating about the boy's foul mouth. His smile slipped slightly at the retreating back. That's when Yamamoto noticed the sacks of food hanging form his pale ungloved hands. Checking his phone Yamamoto knew it was too late for any trains to run and Gokudera had a lot of heavy looking bags with him. He shoved his phone in his pocket and jogged to catch up to the retreating silverette.

Gokudera said nothing as his teacher easily kept pace with him. A frown pulled his lips down as Yamamoto's smile grew wider. He_ really_ needed a cigarette.

"You know Gokudera-kun. There aren't any more trains running at this hour." Yamamoto began easily.

"Oh really? Thanks I'll keep that in mind idiot."

Yamamoto ignored the insult, figuring he would have to continue to do so if he wanted to talk to Gokudera.

"So how are you getting home Gokudera-kun?"

A quick glance over at his teacher before his eyes stared at the empty street ahead of him. "How's it look like it?"

Yamamoto waited patiently for him to continue, smile never leaving his face. Gokudera sighed.

"I'm gonna walk."

Now that wouldn't do.

"Or I could give my dear student a ride!"

"Fuck off, I don't need charity." Gokudera practically growled at him.

Yamamoto simple laughed at the stubbornness and glanced down at him. "I'm not saying you need it. But it's supposed to snow, you aren't dressed for being out in the cold-" That long sleeve tee shirt was thin and his jeans had holes on the knees and shins. "you have bags to carry and you have homework from some mean ole teacher to do before class tomorrow." All his observations were fair and true and even with Gokudera's bristly attitude he should see the logic in his words.

A silence stretched on between them and Yamamoto was glad he at least hadn't been shot down already. Gokudera's eyes didn't change but his brows were furrowing into an annoyed expression.

A small frustrated sigh escaped Gokudera. "We've never spoken before. Why would you want to help me out?"

Yamamoto knew a small victory when he saw one and proceeded to slip his hand into Gokudera's.

The boy flinched and jumped away from the touch with a rather loud explicative leaving his mouth.

With as much innocence as he could muster Yamamoto cocked his head and held up one of the bags he had successfully slipped out of Gokudera's cold hands. "Calm down Gokudera-kun. Just thought I could help."

Gokudera just stared at the man. Hard. When he finally found words again he turned redder.

"What is wrong with you old man? What do you want from me? Cause if it's anything like what I think you're trying to pull, I know forty-seven moves that could take you down in less than three seconds." And 38 sticks of dynamite on his person (but the more Yamamoto didn't know the better).

Gesturing to the bags in his hand he smiled again. "Mind out of the gutter Gokudera-kun, I really do just want to help."

That earned him another pointed look from green irises.

"No ulterior motives?" He said suspiciously.

"Nope." Another brighter than a streetlamp smile.

Yamamoto watched in amusement as he saw the gears turning in Gokudera's brain. Freezing to death or jumping into a car with a potentially perverted teacher? Tough choices for a seventeen year old.

"Damn it." He finally relented.

Another small victory and the teacher felt that maybe Gokudera was a pretty interesting kid.

They continued on in silence for several minutes and Yamamoto would say that silence was actually not so bad. Gokudera kept his eyes straight ahead, not deviating from his path, determined not to acknowledge his teacher. Most kids would of just accepted the offer and moved on but Gokudera seemed almost pained to accept his help.

A drop of something cold and wet on his nose made Yamamoto's eyes cross. Looking up he saw dozens of little white snowflakes twirling around them. The sight made his eyes slip shut and a grin light up his face. The snow was wonderful. Cold, crisp and refreshing. He could feel energy fill muscles and suddenly Yamamoto felt 14 again. A laugh bubbled from his throat without his consent, just as the sudden as his exclamation of "What do you think of that, Gokudera-kun?"

He heard the irritable tch of his partner and brown eyes snapped open. Taking in the extreme lack of clothing on Gokudera, Yamamoto practically shivered at the thought. The poor kid was going to get frostbite like that. And then he'd probably kill Yamamoto with said frostbitten hands. Yamamoto decided that his student needed some warming up. With his remaining free hand he set about the scarf at his neck.

"Just how far is your car Yamamoto-sensei? Or do you really have one you perv-" Gokudera grounded out before a still warm strip of cotton was draped loosely around his neck and face. Gokudera sputtered and rounded on the teacher.

"W-what are you doing pervert sensei!"

Gokudera thought that Yamamoto's smile was probably more effective at warming people up than his scarf was. It was almost sickening to look at. Who in their right minds was this nice of a guy to someone they hardly knew?

Awkwardly Yamamoto tugged the end of the scarf tighter with one hand. He inspected his work for a moment before glancing at his student's face. Satisfied, he laughed at the look he found on Gokudera's face.

"What a funny face to make Gokudera-kun!" that seemed about the extent of the answer he was going to get for the teacher soldiered ahead through the light sprinkling of snow, answering Gokudera's first question instead. "My car is actually just down that street. I promise."

Gokudera shook his head and refused to meet the teacher's eye. Besides his hands were too full to remove the dark blue scarf around his neck.

And Yamamoto had been right, less than five minutes later the two males were shuffling into his car. Gokudera shook his hair quickly, sending little snowflakes spiraling around the car. The bags of groceries at feet rustled softly as his sneakers rubbed them as he twisted to reach his seatbelt. Yamamoto set about adjusting the heat and vents so they were blasting fully on himself and his student. Automatically Gokudera tucked his hands in his armpits and kept his gaze out the window.

There was silence for several seconds and Yamamoto figured the younger boy wasn't going to speak first so he started with, "Where exactly am I taking you, Gokudera-kun?"

Green eyes stayed glued to the moving world outside. Yamamoto missed the same eyes analyzing him through the car windows reflection.

"The downtown area, South Mizuki St."

A rare frown pulled on Yamamoto's face. "Gokudera-kun, that's a very far way to walk."

That was in the same direction as where Yamamoto lived, except much farther away from the school. They had probably passed each other before. Yamamoto had considered moving closer to school earlier this year, but the rent was just too good where he lived now. He shook his head, that really was a far ways away. Not expecting a response the oldest continued, trying to keep his voice light, "Why are you so far out this way?

He caught the small movement of Gokudera shifting farther into his seat. "You deaf or something? Like I said earlier, none of your damn business."

The laughter that came after his statement startled Gokudera.

"Aha well, I do think I deserve to know. I am driving you home."

A growl warned Yamamoto he was getting to personal.

So Yamamoto pushed the brim of his glasses further up on his nose, deciding to settle in a wait for him to answer. They did have a bit of a drive ahead.

They snow was almost a blanket by the time the teen answered.

"I had business to take care of after dinner."

"With Tsuna-kun?" Yamamoto supplied helpfully.

Gokudera didn't seem as surprised as Yamamoto thought he would be. "So you heard us as we left? Thought you might of."

"You're a sharp kid Gokudera-kun." An fascinated smile slid onto the teacher's face.

The teen shrugged, not impressed with the compliment.

His feet brushed the bags again and Yamamoto blurted out. "Was the food part of your business or from dinner?"

The boy turned to look back at the teacher and seemed ready to give a snarky reply before he thought twice of it and answered.

"Both. Nana gave me some leftovers and I needed to pick up some food anyways." And there were cigarettes and new music books in the bags. But again Yamamoto didn't need to know all that. Unconsciously he tugged the scarf lower, relieving some built up heat, and untucked his hands.

"Hmm" Yamamoto seemed satisfied with the answer and he hummed out a small noise of agreement.

They weren't even half way to Gokudera's house yet.

A few beats passed before Yamamoto opened his mouth. Again.

"So why didn't you stay with Tsuna-kun? He seems like a good friend."

Tsuna's named seemed to trigger something in Gokudera because suddenly the student rounded on him, mouth set, eyes alight with respect.

"Tsuna is a great person! Always has been and always will be. He did offer me a bed for the night. He and Nana both did!"

At that point Gokudera seemed to realize who he was talking to, instantly sobering up and flicking his eyes back to the window. He continued on much more calmly though he voice was still reverent when talking about Tsuna.

"Tsuna always lets me stay over, but his family came over tonight and there were a lot of children and this one kid in a cow costume was getting on my last nerve. His entire family deserved time together and I had to shop anyways." His green eyes flicked down to the bags by his feet, mouth shifting into an unreadable shape. "It was better if I just left."

Yamamoto digested all of what Gokudera told him slowly. There had to be more than the story because the hurtt look on Gokudera's face was painful to look at and there couldn't be a simple explanation for that expression.

Thinking about his outburst, Yamamoto realized, this was the most expressive he had ever seen Gokudera. None of these different emotions had surfaced while they were in class. He always looked so cold. Sure he would brighten when Tsuna was around and he would laugh at different antics of his classmates but there was always a tint of sadness to him. It had taken three months for Yamamoto to witness any true emotions from the silverette in his passenger seat. Even these darker emotions seemed more genuine than the cold indifference he saw every day in class. Yamamoto had never really been bothered by the lack of emotion before, but now that he had seen there was more than indifference to Gokudera he wanted to know more about him. Curiosity kills cats every day, but at least they satisfy themselves. Then and there Yamamoto decided he wanted to see more, _happier_, emotions on the students face.

The quiet seemed to make Gokudera shift uncomfortably so Yamamoto smoothly asked, "But was it alright for you to leave so late? Not even little Namimori is safe after dark."

Another shrug rolled off of Gokudera's thin shoulders, rustling the dark blue scarf slightly. "Time got away from me."

Yamamoto noticed the way his student absently twisted one of the many rings adorning his slight fingers. Was that one in the _shape of a skull_? Actually on further observation, his whole attire was punk and gothic inspired. Far too many belts to be practical, tight holey jeans, black sneakers with a silver skull and crossbones insignia and dark red long sleeve hooded shirt. Yet the kid still looked like a model for a punk rock band. No wonder the teenage girls were practically fawning over him.

Something red and white poking out of Gokudera's pocket caught Yamamoto's eyes.

A small laugh escaped his lips. "Smoking's bad for you, you know?"

A grunt followed and Gokudera flung his head back on the head rest tiredly.

"Do you ever stop _laughing_? You're like that cow brat."

"I just like to laugh, laughing's my favorite," he quoted happily.

"I don't think that's how the quote goes."

"Artistic licensure then."

"You really are an idiot teacher."

It was Yamamoto's turn to shrug, smile still on his face. "Probably."

A much more comfortable silence settled in the car. Yamamoto didn't even notice when he started softly hummed, happy that the kid seemed more at ease around him. This was a pretty good development from their meeting thirty minutes ago. And this one on one time with Gokudera was far more interesting than Yamamoto had thought it would be.

The silence in the car had stretched on for a good bit so when Gokudera's rough voice broke it Yamamoto almost flinched. Almost.

"So…" he began in what Yamamoto supposed was Gokudera's version of a conversational tone.

Yamamoto simply sat a little straighter and waited.

"What exactly is Takesushi?"

Amber eyes slowly blinked. Once. Twice.

Well. That was unexpected.

"How do you know about that?" he laughed loudly.

"It's written in giant red letters on your car. Kinda hard not to notice."

While Yamamoto was grinning like an idiot, Gokudera simply sighed.

"Only an idiot wouldn't notice that. Is it really surprising that I did?"

Shrugging did nothing to wipe the smile off Yamamoto's face.

"Just thought there would be more important things on your mind than what was written on my car."

Gokudera was going to regret this later but he continued on.

"I wanted to see what I was getting into. For all I know you could have been that much of an idiot to paint 'free puppies' or some shit like that on you ride."

The driver almost chocked on his own spit after that. Gokudera really trusted no one huh? Besides no one was that stupid. He hoped. Trying to ease up his passenger that much more Yamamoto defaulted into joke mode. Which tended to work better when the target was female or at least someone obviously able to take a joke. Gokudera was obviously didn't fit either criteria but Yamamoto seemed to forget or ignored those weak points of his plan.

Half lidded eyes slid over to his passenger and a lopsided grin spread across face. Gokudera blinked against how fucking white his teeth were.

"So if I had painted that across my car, how much coaxing would it take to get _you _in it?" Yamamoto mentally winced at how stupid he sounded but he figured Gokudera would always make him feel inadequate anyways. Might as well beat him to the punch.

A heartbeat after the shock had set in on Gokudera, he had already pinned Yamamoto's free hand awkwardly behind his back and had a hand covered in rings pulled back ready to punch his overly joking teacher in the face. Anger tinged the tips of his ears and cheeks a dark pink stain.

"Oi, you fucking _pervert_. What did I say about ulterior motives? All I did was ask about a fucking painting on your car." Gokudera's eyes were enough to freeze anymore words from Yamamoto's lips. He looked absolutely furious and defensive. His mouth was twisted into a snarl and his punching hand was lowering to his pant pockets.

When Gokudera got annoyed from the lack of explanation he twisted Yamamoto's arm harder. Yamamoto winced. This kid knew what would be the most painful.

Yamamoto was truly glad that they were at the edge of town. The whole interaction had caused him to slam on his breaks and skid onto the side of the road. Yamamoto was sure there were jerky tire tracks in the light snow behind them. He had been caught off guard by how quickly the student had reacted to his joke. He had also been surprised by just how _violently_ he had reacted. Yamamoto felt he had hit a nerve; one that not many people knew was there and was probably buried very deep inside of Gokudera. He had only meant to loosen the boy up. Yamamoto winced at how such an offhanded comment had unraveled any truce the two had built up. That meant it was damage control time.

He looked Gokudera directly in the eyes, calm and sincere amber clashing with insulted and furious green. He spoke calmly, slowly, and made sure Gokudera understood exactly how sorry he was that had hurt him.

"I'm sorry Gokudera-kun. I didn't mean anything by it. It was a joke, just a joke. A very,_ very_ bad joke. I'm not going to touch you and I'm not going to hurt you." Yamamoto tried to follow any emotion he could as it flashed across Gokudera's face. But the kid was good at hiding whatever was going on in that brain of his though because Yamamoto could only identify the untrusting glint there.

Gokudera remained tense and silent. He didn't feel any threat or ill will coming from his teacher, but he continued to watch those amber eyes watch him. What the hell was Yamamoto thinking?

The snarl slowly slid off of Gokudera's face instead being replaced by a tight lip frown, his hand moved away from the dynamite and lighter in his pocket, but his hand held Yamamoto's arm firmly in place.

A genuine smile found it's way to Yamamoto's face. It wasn't like every other smile the student had saw that night. The amber eyes softened and Gokudera couldn't explain the calm aura enveloping him.

"I'm sorry Gokudera-kun." Yamamoto repeated. "Please forgive your perverted sensei, okay?"

A tense moment later Gokudera had pushed away Yamamoto as if he had burned him and he retreated to the far side of his seat. His face has closed off again, a scowl making it's home on his face, hands clenched by his pockets.

Yamamoto blinked, not moving from his spot. Now he felt like shit. This kid didn't deserve the pain he was obviously in. Not from some strange teacher who he should have been able to trust. Yamamoto opened his mouth to apologize again but was cut off by Gokudera's tense voice. "Drive Yamamoto-sensei."

Knowing whatever he was going to say would simply be ignored Yamamoto leaned back into his seat and pulled back onto the snow covered street.

_Damn it._

* * *

Getting yourself into trouble already aren't you Yamamoto? Warnings the same as before. Language

Sorry guys. I know that the whole bad joke thing is a little dramatic, but it will make sense. Eventually.

(Also has anyone seen the pebble and the penguin? The song 'look how we get along together' is just like Gokudera and Yamamoto...")

Also thank you to my lovely reviewers theluckyshipper and NanaliJoci. I'm glad they love the idea of a teacher Yamamoto as much as I do. :)


	3. Ch 3 : No Dark Sarcasm in the Classroom

By the time they had passed where Yamamoto lived the silence in the car was unbearable.

Yamamoto knew he had messed up pretty badly. For the brief hour they had interacted he knew Gokudera was not the hard, uncaring kid every faculty member had thought him to be. He was unusually sharp and jagged around the edges, but even with his foul mouth he hadn't said or done anything that made Yamamoto nervous. Gokudera was incredibly smart, a bit of a spitfire and someone who didn't fall for any of the smiles his teacher gave him. Every time Yamamoto had smiled at him, Gokudera had met him with a quip or frown. Yamamoto actually _liked_ that the boy had a brain and used it. He was already light years ahead of his classmates in terms of maturity. The only troubling fact to Yamamoto was the utter lack of trust in Gokudera. Okay, so he had botched it up earlier, but Gokudera looked at everything like he was watching a television screen, assessing the actors and actresses as they moved about on the tiny screen, but never directly involved. Yamamoto didn't think the kid was actually attached to anything besides Tsuna, who was probably the only one to ever have gotten close as a friend to the kid.

Holding back the sigh that was determined to leave him, Yamamoto glanced at his passenger.

He really hadn't meant to hurt him. Yamamoto was a factory default of a joker and apparently Gokudera was more uncomfortable in his own skin than he had originally thought. He didn't know what he had expected the teen's reaction to be, but he had figured it would be far less violent.

Gokudera was currently doing his best to appear unaffected by the whole thing. He was laid out on the seat, hands shoved into his pockets, face turned to stare out the window to the blanketed snow covered buildings outside. He was doing a fantastic job of looking aloof, if it weren't for how his shoulders were unnaturally stiff with tension and his fingers were fiddling with lighter in his pocket. A sinking suspicion told him that Gokudera had plenty of time perfecting this cold and uncaring exterior.

Figuring they had a solid ten minutes left to drive Yamamoto was determined not to let Gokudera retreat back into his shell and tried again to talk to his student.

"It's a sushi restaurant."

His voice startled Gokudera, who stiffened at the breach of quiet.

Yamamoto soon found green eyes glaring suspiciously at him. Again. He was starting to get used to the look.

"_What_?"

Gokudera was on high alert. Not that Yamamoto could blame him. He had, after all, been the one to put him there.

Yamamoto laughed as he saw his student relax, if only slightly.

"Takesushi. It's a sushi restaurant. Well to be more precise, it's my family's restaurant."

There was a heartbeat and Gokudera sighed. "You really are a persistent idiot, aren't you?"

"Looks like it, huh?" Yamamoto was smiling at the road ahead, fingers tapping the steering wheel happily.

"Actually, my dad's been running the shop by himself for a while now. But I used to work there during the summer." He kept talking, keeping the boy from whatever thoughts bombarded his mind. "You like sushi?" He hadn't really expected anything more than a grunt from Gokudera, who was at least no longer glued to the passenger seat.

"Some, but I generally prefer my food _cooked_."

"You just haven't had the right sushi then! You should stop by sometime. Dad would love to see one of my students there!" The pure happiness in the teacher's voice was hard to miss.

Gokudera chewed on his lip before looking at Yamamoto. "Even if it's me?"

The surprised look on Yamamoto's face actually caught Gokudera off guard.

"Of course. Dad loves everyone. Why wouldn't he love you?"

"You're not the one taking me there right?" The suspicious tone still colored Gokudera's question.

Yamamoto smiled ruefully.

"After tonight? No, not when I just freaked you out. I think I effectively scarred you enough. Why don't you go with Tsuna-kun? Maybe invite that Kyoko girl Tsuna-kun is in love with? Make it a group thing." Yamamoto suggested helpfully. Maybe he would ask his father to keep an eye on their group. Teenage hearts were fun to watch. Especially pure hearted ones like Tsuna.

Gokudera raised an eyebrow. "You know about Tsuna and Kyoko?"

Yamamoto bit back a laugh, "It's kinda obvious. I see them almost every day and remember, I was a teen once, I know what it looks like when you have a crush on someone. Oh man, you should have _seen_ Ryohei in junior high. There was this one girl that knocked him out by accident and he was practically burning with love for her!" Yamamoto had been an innocent onlooker at the time, but it was hard to miss an enthusiastic male running around the school proclaiming his love for the tiny girl.

"You mean Sasagawa-sensei?"

A self-appreciated laugh escaped Yamamoto. He forgot that Ryohei was a teacher and Gokudera would never have called him anything other than Sasagawa-sensei.

"Uh, yeah. That would be him. I forget you wouldn't call him that."

Gokudera rolled his eyes. "I never would have figured you two would be high school friends."

"Yeah, he's actually not that bad a guy. Extreme, but nice."

Gokudera's scowl fell to form a small o. At least Gokudera was talking to him. Even if they were talking about superficial things it was good to hear the silver haired teen speaking. He probably didn't have that many people he could talk to in his life.

A pale finger pointed to a grouping of buildings to the left side of the street.

"Turn there."

Yamamoto was surprised by how quickly the mood had turned in the car. He was thankful that Gokudera didn't hate him, but he still seemed rather stand-offish.

The apartments he had pulled into seemed innocent enough. He didn't know what he expected Gokudera to live in, but the reality was this place looked pretty normal. Absently he noted that there didn't seem to be many lights on in the small complex. He really hoped that someone was waiting at home for the teen. The apartments were alright, a little quiet and older looking but livable at least. But Yamamoto knew how depressing it could be to come home to an empty house.

Pulling into one of the few spots available Yamamoto turned off his car and looked fully at his student for the first time in a while.

Gokudera was bending over to grab some bags at his feet and seemed rather preoccupied.

Without thinking Yamamoto asked if he needed help taking everything up to his place. Gokudera practically hit his head against the dash when he came up. That suspicious look had toned down from a glare, but there was still a distinct wariness there that had Yamamoto waving his hands reassuringly.

"Alright, alright I get it. You are perfectly capable of getting everything on your own. I was just asking."

Gokudera turned his head away from Yamamoto but when he spoke his tone was serious.

"I still don't trust you, Yamamoto-sensei. Just because you gave me a ride don't think that we are suddenly buddies."

Yamamoto leaned back in his seat, smiling. "I wouldn't dream of it, Gokudera-kun."

The teen had said his peace and pulled open the car door. As he was sliding out of the seat Yamamoto called out, "Be safe tomorrow, there probably won't be any school because of the snow."

Gokudera rolled his eyes and muttered, "Whatever pervert-sensei."

Yamamoto watched the teen as he headed up the stairs to the apartment complex, waiting until the head of silver hair had disappeared before he reeved up his engine and pulled out of the parking lot. He tried not to smile at the image of the teen with his dark blue scarf still hanging around his neck.

* * *

Gokudera let the bags he was carrying fall heavily to the floor as he replaced his keys on the side table.

He flicked on the lights and blinked back against the brightness. The place was exactly as it had been when he left for school this morning: empty. Well almost empty, Gokudera thought, as the tuff of blond fur on his lone piece of furniture unfurled itself and blinked sleepily at the new comer.

Gokudera smiled at the cat. "I'm back Uri."

The cat jumped from his perch and bounded over to Gokudera, meowing happily. Gokudera knew the cat was mainly excited to see the plastic bags by his feet. He crouched down to Uri's level before rubbing the pale ears of his cat. The action earned him a purr and his fingers slid to the furry chin. Not even a minute had passed and Uri was sniffing around the bags, looking for his canned food.

Gokudera shifted so he sat at the door, watching the cat look for food. "Missed you too, Uri."

The cat didn't bat an eyelash as Gokudera push open one of the bags and produced a small bag of kitty treats. Uri meowed loudly before Gokudera tore through the plastic and tossed a treat over by the couch, the cat following the treat like a heat seeking missile.

Rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time that night Gokudera set about unpacking his groceries. Before he could really start he saw the blinking 11:42 on the clock and he leaned against the counter. He honestly hadn't thought that he'd be home before midnight. Yamamoto's car was really a wonderful surprise. Even though he still felt a slight agitation from his lack of smoking he refrained from tearing into a new packet. His smokes would have to wait. He was too caught up over the strange teacher that had brought him home.

Just thinking about the teacher was hurting his head. Yamamoto was quickly turning into a Sudoku puzzle that had only two numbers filled in. Before today they had barely spoken two words to each other unless it was absolutely necessary. Hell, Tsuna was far closer to the teacher, almost regarding him as an idol. Gokudera had never understood why Tsuna looked up to Yamamoto. The teacher seemed like an airhead, always laughing and smiling and playing off everything as a joke. It was frustrating that anyone was that dense. Tsuna had tried to explain how Yamamoto was a good guy one day, saying that having someone always looking on the bright side, who was always willing to be helpful and treated his students as friends rather than his subordinates was really refreshing and admirable.

Gokudera hadn't regarded any of those qualities as useful, but chose to bite back his opinion and go along with Tsuna.

Gokudera slowly placed the last bit of leftovers from Nana in his fridge as he thought about that disaster of a car ride back to his place. He knew he was defensive; he had every reason to be. But the idiot didn't seem to get that he was encroaching on Gokudera's space. Space was the one refuge that he could always count on and Yamamoto had simply invited himself in with absolutely no second thought. If anyone else had bumped into him on the street they would have pretended not to notice him or would have offered a quick apology. No, his teacher decided that he was going to offer him a ride home. And Gokudera was thankful for the ride, but Yamamoto had easily gotten him to talk and it was frustrating every time he thought about it.

Gokudera didn't really get along with authority figures, and teachers were definitely on the list of figures to dislike. He had figured Yamamoto would try to play some overused parental figure which he would have quickly tuned out. But Yamamoto had talked to him like they were _friends_. Which was a ridiculous notion by any means. Gokudera was a 'delinquent' according to many of his former teachers and Yamamoto was obviously the perfect kid when he was in high school. They really weren't meant to mesh together.

And okay maybe he had overreacted by Yamamoto's joke, but for Yamamoto to so casually joke about that kind of situation made Gokudera nervous. He tried not to think how he had been already a little sore over seeing Tsuna and Nana surrounded by happy smiling children, a sharp reminder to Gokudera about his own lack of a family. It also really hadn't helped that the teacher's face had turned down right seductive at the words. Maybe Yamamoto didn't know what his face was suggesting, but Gokudera sure as hell did. He had seen that face on a number of other people before. He had just beginning to relax and think Yamamoto wouldn't try anything and then he pulled that stupid stunt. Another part of Gokudera was actually upset over the thought of how many people had probably fallen victim to that act. The smiles and sunshine teacher and the potential predator face. Gokudera liked it when things were clear, no shades of grey between black and white. So when he already didn't trust that Yamamoto's smile was all there was he had been taken aback by the appearance of whatever had surfaced on his face.

Uri rammed his head against Gokudera's limp hand, looking for attention now that he had been fed. Gokudera looked down at his cat and picked him up so that he was cradled against his chest. Obviously Uri was not feeling the love and sensed the distraction emanating from his owner because he quickly sunk his teeth deeply into Gokudera's hand.

The boy cursed as Uri jumped down from him. Shaking out his hand to relieve some pain Gokudera glared at the cat before running water over the bite. How had he gotten stuck with such a bad tempered cat? All confusing thoughts of his teacher were quickly pushed away as Gokudera scratched his head thoughtfully. Now where had he stuck those band-aids?

Uri watched as his owner seemed to move on from whatever thoughts had been upsetting him. And if cats could smile, then Uri would be grinning from ear to ear.

A couple minutes later Gokudera was lighting up his much needed cigarette on the small balcony of his apartment. He took a deep drag out of the stick and instantly felt better about the entire night. Yamamoto was just a teacher, one he would see briefly everyday for the next year, but still just a teacher. He had been thinking way too much over a thirty minute car ride and honestly when would they ever really interact again?

Gokudera was going to make sure to keep his distance from the man and that was all there was to it. With new resolve the teen pulled his scarf tighter around his neck, warding off a little bit of cold until he froze. He hadn't brought a scarf with him today.

Pulling the scarf far enough off his neck to look at it Gokudera slumped. "Shit."

He was still wearing Yamamoto's scarf.

* * *

A/N: Hope it wasn't too boring with a sudden introspective courtesy of a certain silverette. But I've always felt that if Gokudera wasn't around Tsuna and Yamamoto he would be far more into analyzing life and situations then we typically see. He'll be the spitfire we love, just give him time. And Yamamoto will continue being a positive reinforcement for him.

Also a big thank you to all my reviewers, lurkers and general populace.

sugarsweetie- I hope I can draw you back into the fandom! It's got great merits about it! And I agree Yamamoto has the best personality to be a teacher! He likes everyone! Besides Gokudera will always be the bookworm we love, but I can see him trying to figure out his teacher like a math problem. Also gald you got the reference (classic music is always good inspiration)

NanaliJoci- I'm so glad that it came across well. Yamamoto will still be a fantastic guy in adulthood, but he's human and he's trying so there's bound to be times where he falls flat on his face. Gokudera has to figure himself out before he can figure Yama out anyways.

And theluckyshipper- I know, who wouldn't want a Yamamoto-sensei at their school? The goofiness is a fine quality in a guy! I'm trying to build up Gokudera the best I can. While I'm writing it's like I'm trying to pin down what Gokudera would do, but he keeps fighting off my attempts to figure him out. I hope you guys warm up to him, because I do thoroughly enjoy having his voice in this.

Also final point. Start summer classes next week, so updates will be weekly (or sooner). No more everyday or every other day. until the last bit of july. But please stick with me!


	4. Ch 4: Teachers leave them kids alone

His cell phone's abrasive ring tone tore Gokudera out of his unrestful sleep.

Gokudera blearily noted the block letters that identifying his caller before mumbling in a voice rough from sleep and cigarettes, "Tsuna? What is it?"

The pure energy rolling off the younger boy practically smothered Gokudera. What in the world had gotten into Tsuna?

"Gokudera-kun! They called off school today due to inclement weather. We have a snow day!"

A stupidly concerned smiling face popped into Gokudera's mind, reminding him to stay safe from the weather. Was Yamamoto a freaking weatherman?

Gokudera hobbled out of his bed, feet brushing against the cold floor, and wandered out into his living room to pull back the curtains. Sure enough his patio was coated knee deep in white powder. Uri hissed in protest to the sudden intrusion of blinding light.

"Well shit." Was all Gokudera managed to say, more to himself than Tsuna.

"Uh, Gokudera-kun? You alright?" Worry and mild curiosity laced Tsuna's voice and the teen snapped back to reality.

"Ah, yeah I'm fine Tsuna. Why are you up so early though? School wouldn't of started for another hour and a half anyways."

A loud crash sounded in the background and Gokudera didn't need the confirmation that came from Tsuna.

"Well, Lambo and I-pin have been at it since four this morning. Something about a _broccoli monster_? And Fuuta is trying to play mediator but…"

Another crash had both teens tensing up. Whatever had fallen sounded heavy and very expensive. In heartbeat Gokudera pieced together this morning's puzzle pieces and figured out what was on Tsuna's mind.

Gokudera realized he had caught onto Tsuna's true intentions and smiled secretively at his poor overworked friend.

"Do you wanna hang out today Tsuna?"

A barely contained sigh of relief left Tsuna's mouth.

"Yes please Gokudera-kun!"

Gokudera chuckled at the obvious relief in Tsuna's voice, looking at the snow piles outside and the clock on the wall.

"How about a snowball fight? Meet at 9 outside of Namimori High?"

Tsuna hummed excitedly, his energy rising by the second. "9 is perfect. Is it too far away for you Gokudera-kun?"

The silverette shook his head quickly even though he knew Tsuna couldn't see it.

"No, it's not that far. See you in a bit Tsuna."

"Later Gokude- Ah Lambo! Let go of that! Reborn is not a plaything!"

There was another nerve rattling crash and Tsuna's cell line went dead.

Quickly retreating into the warmth of his bedroom, Gokudera tossed his phone atop his still warm bed. Uri was snuggled up into his sheets, already fast asleep. Gokudera only spared the cat a quick glance before he rummaged through his closet, looking for something warmer than yesterday's outfit. Luckily he didn't have a huge wardrobe because ten minutes later he already had on thick black jeans, a white long sleeve tee under a navy blue hoodie and a black jean jacket over that. Fuzzy skull patterned socks warmed his feet and he slipped on the heavy boots shortly after. He forewent the belts today figuring the icy cold metal settling against his stomach would be rather unpleasant. He pointedly ignored the navy blue scarf sitting alone on his dresser.

Gokudera replaced his tooth brush in its cup and ran a comb quickly through his hair, not looking at the finished look in the mirror. He certainly was nothing much to look at in Gokudera's opinion, and not worth the preening most teens his age took. He flipped off the lights in the bathroom and his bedroom, deciding there was plenty of time for breakfast.

* * *

At 9:15 Tsuna showed up in the wide expanse of the Namimori soccer field, totting several already familiar faces. Gokudera took pity on his friend, guessing he had gotten about as much sleep as Gokudera had the night before. Tsuna would never let on that he was bone tired but the already forming bags under his kind brown eyes spoke volumes, as did the fact that he was wearing two different shoes and his hair looked like one of the kids had napped in it.

Gokudera didn't know how Tsuna managed all these kids; there was the cow brat, the little Italian kid, the bearable one named Fuuta and the Chinese speaking one. Gokudera knew snippets of the language, but only enough to understand basic needs of a kid. Really the only one he was comfortable being around was Fuuta and that was because the kid knew how to behave. He'd never actually been around things that much smaller than him for any length of time, he didn't know what to do if one started crying. He_ did_ know that he couldn't yell at them but that was really the only reaction he had to go with these kids. And suddenly being swarmed by the whole Sawada clan was a little overwhelming.

Looking at their mismatched group the bomber had to wonder who in Tsuna's family had thought it would be a great idea to adopt that many kids and from Italy, China and Japan. What a range of nationalities.

The kids had been so excited by the snow day that they had instantly began running around in school yard without much talking, leaving Gokudera a brief opportunity to talk to his friend. The brunet was currently sprawled in the snow, a restful sigh escaping him and Gokudera leaned over him curiously.

"You alright there Tsuna?"

Tsuna simply nodded his head up and down lazily murmuring, "Too many kids."

Gokudera bit his lip to stop the smile on his face and instead looked out on the field, trying to watch all the action unfolding. I-pin was currently _creaming_ Lambo with snowballs as Reborn watched silently, a gleam in his big baby eyes. Gokudera was going to have to reevaluate I-pin, for she was quickly becoming Gokudera's favorite Sawada spawn. Fuuta was off to the side of the mayhem and seemed to be scribbling furiously into a book twice his size. Where had that even come from?

Tsuna's tiny voice dragged Gokudera's attention back down to the snow.

Tsuna had sat up in the snow and was shaking the snowflakes off his mittens. Gokudera tried not to roll his eyes at the adorable twin 27's that were stitched loving into his gloves.

"What about you Gokudera-kun? You left my house awfully late last night. I didn't even think about the trains running or how'd you get home. Really no one would have minded if you slept over."

Gokudera shrugged quickly, not really in the mood to recount his encounter with their teacher.

He chose instead to say, "Don't worry about last night Tsuna! It wasn't that bad of a walk and I really had to feed Uri or else he would eat my house."

Tsuna didn't seem at ease from his answer but he just looked at the kids.

"At least we had a snow day today. Four days off from school? I'm never going to want to go back."

Gokudera scoffed at that. "After spending four days with those kids? You'll be begging to be in school."

"Ah, you're probably right. But man it feels good just to relax don't you think? When was the last time we actually just had a day to ourselves?" Tsuna wondered out loud.

Gokudera didn't answer, intrigued and worried as he watched Lambo gain an evil glint in his green eyes. He could smell the danger radiating from the kid.

Tsuna hadn't noticed and continued to talk as if Gokudera was still listening. "So I was thinking, we should definitely hang out this weekend. Mama said she'd watch the kids if you and I wanted to do something. She suggested that new zombie movie but I don't know..."

Lambo had currently convinced I-pin and Fuuta to join in on his evil plot and Gokudera kept glancing between the trouble makers. "Uh, Tsuna?"

"Mama keeps raving about how she's so happy that I made such a loyal and handsome friend." Tsuna hadn't notice the impending danger and seemed stuck on his mother's latest tirade. He stuck out his bottom lip sadly.

"Tsuna, I think you should duck." Gokudera tried to reason again.

But Tsuna's hands were clapped on top of his head, exaggeratedly upset by his mother.

"She probably thinks I _bribed_ you into being my friend! What would she say if she knew you and Enma were my only friends in high school? She'd practically have a funeral for my non-existent social life!"

Gokudera tried one last time to get his friend's attention. "Tsuna! Duck!"

The brown eyes snapped open like he had just been woken up and looked over to Gokudera who had jumped into a near by snow pile.

"Ah, what did you say Gokudera-kun? I think I got sidetracked."

Two seconds after Tsuna had finally paid attention to his friend, he was pelted with a pile of snowballs from three snickering kids.

"Ahaha, Dame Tsuna couldn't dodge the intense attack of the great Lambo!" The cow kid triumphantly gloated before being knocked over by a snowball from Fuuta. "Damn cow brat." Gokudera mumbled. He peeked over at Tsuna from his snow pile. "How you holding up Tsuna?"

Tsuna groaned and fell dramatically into the snow.

Once Tsuna had recovered from the snowball assault he and the kids launched into a full-fledged war.

* * *

Keeping pace with his over energetic colleague Yamamoto glanced curiously at his pale haired friend.

Ryohei was currently jogging, punching and overall being himself on this cold, snow covered Thursday morning. When the white haired male had called early this morning and asked if he wanted to go on an_ invigorating_ jog together Yamamoto had agreed, glad to be out and exercising. Baseball had kept him in shape throughout college and now that he was a teacher there weren't a lot of opportunities for him to play. So anytime Ryohei offered anything remotely physically stimulating, he practically pounced on the opportunity. Many times Ryohei had suggested he coach a little league or operate his own team but Yamamoto hadn't really given much thought to the idea. He liked being a math teacher and he liked where his life was at now. He did miss the sound of a perfect hit of a baseball to its bat, and the sheer excitement of speeding around the bases, but he'd grown up a little. Baseball had been his life, would always be a part of his life, but now he had high school students who needed him.

A particular shout of joy caught Yamamoto's attention and he shook himself out of his thoughts. He was here to run, not think. He'd done enough of that last night and look where that had gotten him; in deep trouble with a prickly silver haired student.

The shout had been a result of Ryohei executing a perfect uppercut and jab-cross combo and he seemed to be almost giddy releasing all this pent up energy. Where was the hangover he was supposed to be nursing?

"So what happened to you and Squalo last night, senpai?" Yamamoto questioned.

A quick glance told him Ryohei hadn't been expecting him to speak but he grinned and began explaining things the way only Ryohei could.

"After we all left I hauled him to my car on my shoulders. That was extreme, the guy's heavier than he looks, but once I got him into the car he started attacking me like a _shark_! He was flailing around, thrashing and bashing everything he could reach. And honestly I'm not really sure how much he remembers but we had a great impromptu wrestling match. He's quite the worthy opponent Yamamoto!"

The almost reverent retelling of his event had Yamamoto laughing heartily at the images. Squalo would be beyond pissed if he heard his friend's retelling of last night. The older man certainly didn't need to have_ another man carry him_. That would make him weak. And probably get Ryohei pulverized. But Ryohei was safe for at least another few hours, the long haired man was probably cooped up in his house, blinds closed, cursing anything that made a sound. Maybe Yamamoto would call him later, just to check up on him. He smiled, nah if he was being honest he just wanted to mess with Squalo and his massive hangover.

Ryohei paused mid punch and turned to jog in front of Yamamoto. "What about you? I didn't get a text or anything so I figured you were alright. But usually you check up on me. Did something happen?"

Yamamoto looked up at the cloudy sky and took a deep breath of cold winter air. What did happen last night? All the events hadn't amounted to anything, but something about the whole encounter was nawing at his mind.

"Yamamoto?" Ryohei prompted.

Yamamoto smiled assuring at his sempai and tried to explain.

"Nothing too exciting happened. I just ran into a student and gave him a ride home." Even while running Yamamoto slid a hand up to his neck, rubbing it embarrassingly.

"Guess once I got home I was just too tired to check in. Sorry Ryohei."

The older man was a good guy, just as he had told Gokudera. Ryohei didn't look at him suspiciously; he just returned to running side by side with Yamamoto and clasped him on the back, "You're such an honorable teacher Yamamoto!"

Another thought Yamamoto and he laughed. "Ten bucks that says Dino spent the night at Hibari's."

Ryohei crossed his arms in an 'x' over his chest.

"Not a bet I would take! Dino's over at that kid's house all the time. And I learned not to bet against you after the _last time_."

"Fair enough. But really, that was an easy bet. A drinking contest between Lal Mirch and Shamal? After the sixth time that happened it was easy to figure out who'd win. People can just get predictable sometimes so it's easy to know who to bet on." Yamamoto reasoned with an easy shrug.

"You are an interesting guy Yamamoto."

There was a brief lull in the conversation, where all they could hear was their pounding feet on the sidewalk, steady and in time with one another. It felt good to just run and let his blood pound throughout his body. Yamamoto was pleasantly warm and he felt more awake and alive than he had been for quite a while. Stretching his legs and body was refreshing and it cleared his mind more than reading textbooks ever could. He hadn't realized how much he missed using his muscles.

The two teachers had covered a good portion of Namimori since their run started almost an hour ago. But the scenery was familiar and Yamamoto wondered why they were here when school had been cancelled (just like he told Gokudera it would be). But Yamamoto was pretty sure Ryohei was running on instinct by now, just like he always did and their feet had just carried them both there.

What Yamamoto was not expecting was the shrill cry of "Hie!" that came from the school yard. Not sure if it was a cry of help or not Ryohei and Yamamoto exchanged a pointed look before the two changed directions to where the yell had come from.

Yamamoto was thankful that they both were former athletes because they easily scaled the side of a hill and fence without breaking a sweat before they rounded the gym's corner and gazed out on the school soccer field.

It was filled with kids, at least four or five high schoolers and about as many little children. Yamamoto and Ryohei both paused at the sight unsure how to proceed, they weren't expecting quite this many around when they had bounded over but at least the kids seemed alright. They hadn't been spotted yet so without speaking the two teachers strolled up to the fence surrounding the area. The younger of the teachers scanned the crowd seeing who was all around and he tried to figure out what exactly they were doing. Based on how the kids were kind of separated to the two ends of the field and the whizzing snowballs he guessed that a snowball fight of gigantic proportions was going on.

He almost instantly recognized the students duking it on the field.

To his left were Ryohei's little sister and a dark haired girl, crouched behind a hastily made snow fort. Enma, a boy that Yamamoto had only passed in the hallways, was throwing snowballs with all his might, while still fending off a small child in a cow costume.

On the other side of the field were two familiar faces that brought a smile unwillingly to Yamamoto's face. Tsuna and Gokudera were currently laughing and fending off Enma's attacks while launching their own assault. The two teens stood slightly in front of a sandy haired boy Yamamoto didn't recognize and another little kid with a rather large forehead.

Closer to Ryohei and Yamamoto was Kyoko's best friend, Hana, who held a small baby wearing a fedora on her lap. The girl's back was to them so she didn't notice her teachers' presence until Ryohei crouched down beside her.

"Hana! Why aren't you participating in the festivities? It looks like fun!" Hana blinked at her friend's older brother. Her mouth twisted into a confused expression before settling into her usually uncaring stare.

Yamamoto stood off to the side of pair. He knew Hana and Kyoko had been friends for quite a while and Ryohei considered the girl to be a part of the family. He chose instead to watch the scene going on in front of him. The kids still hadn't noticed the new comers, they were too busy playing in the snow, but he was content to just watch them enjoying themselves.

It was like his prayers last night had been answered. Here Tsuna was, on the same playing field as Kyoko, and he looked like he was handling himself rather well. Of course he had Enma and Gokudera backing him up but at least Tsuna hadn't passed out at the sight of a bundled up Kyoko. Small but sure steps for the teen.

And Gokudera looked like he was having the time of his life. He was laughing wholeheartedly and actually having fun with other kids his age. It looked like he was devoting himself fully to the game, his customary scowl completely missing. It was fulfilling to see that just hours after he had made a resolution to see a happier Gokudera, the opportunity had promptly fell into his lap.

As the grin that had threaten to fully engulf his face broke out Ryohei patted Hana on the head, which she promptly swatted away, and stood up. He turned to Yamamoto and grinned before jerking his head out to the battlefield.

"Hana says that the fight has only been going on for about ten minutes. We could probably jump in for some extreme training."

Yamamoto grinned playfully back. "As adult supervision, of course."

Ryohei beamed, "Of course."

And with that the two adults stepped ahead of Hana, Ryohei cupped his bandaged hands around his mouth before shouting, "Hey, got room for two more players?"

* * *

A/N: So this and chapter 3 were meant to be one long chapter, but after rereading it like 6 times I figured this set up was better (although that would have meant a 5,000+ word chapter for you guys!) Anyways if you can't tell, I love the Ryohei and Yamamoto bromance. They would be such bros at Namimori High. (Ryohei- Please accept my Extreme Friendship Yamamoto! Yama-Sure Ryohei, I accept! Want some sushi?)


	5. Ch 5: Hey! Teachers! Leave them Kids

All pairs of eyes turned to the two teachers standing on the snowy bank.

Each one displaying varying emotions, ranging from the easy to read delight in Kyoko's eyes at unexpectedly seeing her big brother, the happy but slightly distrustful look from a kid in a cow suit (adults that big had to be mean and scary, but they _might_ have candy), and the completely stunned gaze of Gokudera.

Tsuna took the lead and instantly waved to the teachers, signaling a momentary truce.

The small brunet rubbed the back of his neck shyly and glanced at the students around him. Without a word he asked for everyone's permission to join. They all just looked back at him, no one protesting the slightly unexpected additions to the game. Even Ryohei and Yamamoto felt the unanimous agreement between the children.

Well almost unanimous.

Of course a flustered Gokudera had pulled Tsuna down by the jacket sleeves and began to explain, complete with extravagant hand gestures, to Tsuna the implications of teachers hanging out with their students and how it was _so suspicious_ that these guys just happened to be wandering by the school when every other sane teacher was wrapped up in their nice warm houses.

But Tsuna chuckled warmly at him friend, obviously brushing Gokudera's far-fetched paranoia aside. Really there was no plausible reason for Gokudera to be anti-authority right now. Instead he waved both of the teachers over with mitten covered fingers.

"I don't really know why you guys are at school, but we would love to have you guys join us!"

A chorus of agreement echoed from the Namimori High kids, all already familiar with the two teachers. Between the assembled students every one of them had been in a class with Yamamoto or Ryohei before. The two teachers had made it a point to get to know their students and stay on good terms with them. Both teachers had outgoing personalities anyway so they generally got along well with their students. Kyoko laughed happily and everyone on the field sighed at the way Tsuna melted at the noise. Everyone was particularly happy at the addition, although Yamamoto laughed as he watched Gokudera pinch himself. Yeah, this wasn't a dream. Nice try though Gokudera.

"Tsuna!" Gokudera turned nervously to his friend, who Yamamoto was sure was painfully unaware of Gokudera's car ride home last night. But Tsuna patted Gokudera on his shoulder and said something Yamamoto couldn't hear.

Yamamoto shifted so he could talk to Ryohei, but the boxing enthusiast had already sprinted over to where his sister was calling for him. He did turn back and give Yamamoto a thumbs up sign. "Don't think I'm going easy on you just because they're kids Yamamoto! True men always go to the extreme!"

Used to Ryohei's energy Yamamoto placed a hand on his hip, accepting the challenge. "Same goes for you sempai!"

Without another glance he jogged over to his new team, excited about the ensuing excitement. Tsuna greeted his teacher happily, and shifted eagerly from foot to foot. He leaned in closely and in an exaggerated whisper asked, "So what's the master plan, Captain Yamamoto-sensei?"

Gokudera snorted at the title and Tsuna shot him a warning look. "Be nice Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto-sensei is just here to have fun." Which Gokudera just frowned at being reprimanded by his best friend.

Not really wanting any tension in their small team, Yamamoto proceeded to sling both arms around the younger pair, who both yelped at the sudden contact. Gokudera practically withered violently in the friendly grasp while Tsuna laughed.

"Yeah Gokudera-kun! I'm just here to have fun. Even teachers know how to let loose and have fun still!" he laughed loudly at his own perceived humor.

"You still laugh too much, idiot-sensei." Gokudera mumbled under his breath.

Another full body laugh ripped out of Yamamoto and the trio began coming up a plan of attack.

Soon enough the little brown haired boy Yamamoto had noticed earlier wedged himself in between Tsuna and himself, large brown eyes reminding him of a woodland creature, a lot like Tsuna actually.

The brown eyes blinked curiously up at Yamamoto who grinned good naturedly down at him. The little boy proceeded to tug on Tsuna's scarf and in a tiny voice questioned, "Tsuna-nii! Who's he?" Yamamoto paused, did Tsuna have a little brother?

Gokudera visibly tensed and muttered, "A pervert." Tsuna apparently heard him because he began to laugh awkwardly loud and waved his hands frantically to stop Fuuta from asking what a pervert was.

Tsuna bent down to the kid's eye level and pointed at Yamamoto, who waved.

"That's Yamamoto-sensei, Fuuta! He's a teacher at my school. Gokudera-kun and I have math with him. He's a _good guy_, so get along well together okay?" Yamamoto also crouched down to the kid's level and ruffled his hair playfully. "It's nice to meet you Fuuta-kun."

Fuuta just blinked at the teacher, one finger pointing to him before he turned back to Tsuna.

"Can I rank him?"

Tsuna groaned loudly and Gokudera's laugh came out chocked.

Yamamoto laughed, confused, but he smiled down at the kid.

"You're a funny guy Fuuta-kun. But how about we wait until after the game is over, okay?"

Fuuta gave Yamamoto a once over and opened his mouth to speak, but was promptly cut off by the loud wailing of the boy in a cow suit.

"Lambo is tired of waiting for the weaklings to start! I –the mighty Lambo- will beat the lowly with these balls of snow!"

Gokudera was gritting his teeth in agitation and Tsuna looked away from the dancing little boy. Putting together the pieces of conversation from last night Yamamoto figured this must have been the kid that was getting on Gokudera's last nerve. And as much as he liked kids, Yamamoto could see why Gokudera had opted to not spend the night at Tsuna's.

On the other side of the field, the dark haired girl from earlier had picked up Lambo carefully and she tried to shush him. "Lambo-kun, maybe it's best if you stand behind the wall."

Lambo was struggling against the girl's grip and yelling nonsensical phrases until Ryohei pointed dramatically at the cow kid.

"This kid has the right idea! To think like a winner is to be a winner. Now it is time for all-out war, right Lambo?"

The struggling had ceased and it was quite the sight to see a grown man and a little kid in a cow suit bonding. Yamamoto laughed loudly.

After a moment of weird Ryohei and Lambo bonding time Hana raised one hand over her. "And…let the snowball fight resume!"

Everyone crouched down in their respective forts and the fight continued.

* * *

Letting another snowball go flying from his hand, Yamamoto watched as it hit his target perfectly. Ryohei staggered back slightly, stared down at the giant mush of snow on his chest and yelled something about 'that's the spirit!'. Yamamoto smiled awkwardly at the encouragement. He was more-so glad his pitching hadn't diminished too much since his college days.

Yamamoto crouched down behind the well-built snow fort, one arm covering his head against the onslaught as he spoke to his students.

"Wow Yamamoto-sensei!" Tsuna begun slightly awed "Where'd you learn to throw like that?"

He laughed sheepishly, glad that Tsuna was so interested in his ability. "I used to play baseball pretty regularly. I was even on the team here in Namimori when I went here."

Tsuna seemed rather impressed with the information. He leaned against the snow fort, chewing on his bottom lip thoughtfully. Tsuna seemed to be mulling over his thoughts and leaned forward on his knees. "Is Namimori way different than when you went here?"

Yamamoto looked thoughtful for a moment, eyes looking towards the sky. He hadn't really thought he was going to get an interview when he joined in the fight. But if Tsuna really wanted to know about past Namimori then Yamamoto was willing to oblige.

He chuckled for a moment, ungloved hands rubbing together to stimulate the blood there.

"Well. The place itself hasn't changed all that much, and honestly I think some of the teachers you have now taught me back then. But really, the only things that truly ever change are the students that go here. But why are you asking all the sudden Tsuna-kun?" Yamamoto watched Tsuna's face as the boy twisted his eyebrows together in confusion.

Finally the kid seemed to give up on the ponderous thoughts in his mind because he let out a deep breath, falling back onto his palms. Eyes closed and smiling thoughtfully before responding to Yamamoto.

"It's just I feel like you would've fit in really well with our group. I don't know if it's cause you just don't act like you're older than us or if it's just a gut feeling." Tsuna titled his head to the side minutely, absently fiddling with his gloved hands. "I hope that we can be good friends, Yamamoto-sensei! I think I was just curious if you had friends like us back when you went here."

And Yamamoto's heart swelled a little at the notion that Tsuna thought so highly of him. Maybe in another life they would have been really good friends. But for now he'd be more than happy to be friends with Tsuna and his group. Yamamoto put a reassuring hand on the young student's head, laughing. "I'd like that Tsuna-kun. My friends weren't nearly as uh, interesting as yours."

But the brief moment was broken when Gokudera slid down the fort, having tossed his last snowball and barely missed the cow brat (heck that was his last mini-bomb in there too. Of course it wouldn't hurt Lambo, it would just shock him). Pale green eyes flickered between the two beside him. What was it with these teachers and wanting to bonding with them? Lambo and Ryohei were weird enough separately.

Gokudera gruffly muttered, "What are you two doing?" He fingered the lighter in his pocket for a moment before he looked over his shoulder to gauge what to do next. "You'd better not be getting too comfortable with Tsuna, Yamamoto-senesei!" There was a thinly veiled warning there and the two others had quickly learned Gokudera was all bark _and_ bite. Yamamoto dropped his hand quickly and laughed. He was definitely positive Tsuna had some unique friends

"Besides, if you haven't noticed we are currently getting crushed by two girls, a kid in a cow costume, Enma and that loud teacher over there. I could use a little help." Gokudera was tempted to pull out a cigarette, but he had been trying really hard to cut back around Tsuna, who got surprisingly upset when he smoked. Also it didn't look like a pack a day was really in his budget anymore.

Tsuna seemed to finally snap back into action because he began to apologize profusely to Gokudera before he moved over to where Fuuta and I-pin were making mini snowballs.

The hard stare that Gokudera shot Yamamoto had Yamamoto smilingly secretively. Gokudera may have put up this hard edged façade but Yamamoto was beginning to read him.

"Why are you over here with us, idiota sensei?"

He grinned cheekily and flicked his eyes over to the empowered Ryohei, "Do you really think Sasagawa-sensei wants to fight against his precious little sister? He's over there because he probably thinks you two will put up more of a fight."

Tsuna stood back up to begin the assault again and Yamamoto took the chance to slightly lean into his students personal space.

"So, uh long time no see Gokudera-kun." He joked happily. But the hard glare hadn't left Gokudera's face and his lips were pulled down into a frown.

"Are you stalking me?"

Yamamoto shifted in the snow beside the teen and laughed at the accusation. He and Gokudera certainly had run into each quite frequently in the past 24 hours, but to accuse him of stalking seemed harsh.

He shook his head and tried to look serious. "Nah, that'd be too much work."

Gokudera flushed an angry red and pulled at Yamamoto's jacket.

"Look idiot-sensei, last night was really weird and we should pretend it didn't happen. But I don't want you getting all buddy buddy with your students." But Gokudera's anger wasn't focused on solely Yamamoto and he knew that Gokudera was partially angry that last night had been a disaster. But Yamamoto knew what line he wasn't supposed to cross now and he smiled at his student. He also might have found the way Gokudera phrased their car ride like it was a one night stand absolutely hilarious.

"You want me to stay away from you _and _Tsuna-kun, right?"

The surprise that manage to flash across Gokudera's face made Yamamoto smile and he removed the hands on his jacket. His fingers unconsciously went to push up the bridge of his glasses, but when they met empty space he remembered that he'd left them on the bathroom sink this morning. Instead his fingers ran through his untidy hair.

"I know I upset you pretty badly last night Gokudera, but I honestly didn't mean to insult you. I joke. A lot. But I apologize again for what I said." Gokudera kept his focus on the fight behind them, pointedly ignore the honest face beside him.

Yamamoto's head thumped against the snow wall, face lifted upwards where he could catch an awkward angle of the sky and an upside down Gokudera. "But really, I don't want to pretend last night didn't happen." He almost chuckled at how he had used Gokudera's one night stand way of wording.

Gokudera froze for a moment before he turned down to glare doubtfully at the carefree man beside him. "What?"

But someone on the other side (Kyoko it sounded like by the worried I'm sorry Gokudera-kun!) had taken advantage of the brief lapse of attention on Gokudera's part and a very large snowball hit the side of his face. They both froze for a moment at the random attack before Yamamoto burst into a fit laughter. The silver haired teen rounded to look back at the other side, waving his fist warningly before he waited for Yamamoto to continue.

The older man had to stop laughing first but eventually, as Gokudera was making the biggest snowball his ungloved hands could handle, Yamamoto began to make compact snowballs beside his leg.

He didn't look anywhere but at the piles of snow and spoke down to the white powder but he knew Gokudera was listening by the ever present scowl on his lips. "I just mean that I'm glad we finally got to talk, Gokudera-kun. You're an interesting guy and I hope we can get along well."

A flip of silver hair from the teen told Yamamoto that his sincere compliment had been ignored. Yamamoto tacked onto his sentence, "Besides I think you have my scarf."

"You're worried about a stupid scarf? I didn't mean to-" but Gokudera paused on his impending angry tirade as Yamamoto hid his laughter behind a large hand. Dark eyes flickered up to his teasingly and Gokudera growled.

"You bastard." He huffed and tossed the giant snowball in his hands with all his might and Yamamoto stood up to join in the fray, excited for the action, and heart a little lighter now that he apologized to Gokudera properly.

Yamamoto glanced curiously down at him, a polite smile on his face. Innocently he asked, "What makes you say that?"

Gokudera turned his head away quickly, annoyance at the persistent but well-meaning teaching wearing at his nerves.

"You knew I still had it on when I got out of your car, didn't you?" Accusing green eyes dared him to say no.

Yamamoto held up his hands, a snowball in each.

"Alright, alright you caught me!"

He could have sworn Gokudera had a pout on his face but he must have been mistaken for a second later the boy was making more snowballs and pulling out what looked to be little sticks of fireworks. Yamamoto cocked his head sideways, watching curiously as Gokudera pushed the little sticks into the snowball. That could be dangerous.

But a second later Gokudera had sprung up, ready to throw his snowball/firework. He snuck a glance at the taller man and warned him snootily

"Just don't be mad if my cat tore your scarf to shreds."

Tsuna seemed to have abandoned his post on the other side of their fort, he and Fuuta trudged over to the two men and collapsed. Tsuna blinked up tiredly from on the ground eyes catching the snowball with the protruding wick in his friend's hand. The boy sprung up quickly and reached for the objects Gokudera held.

"Gokudera-kun! What did I tell you about using dynamite? You're gonna hurt someone!" Tsuna said holding onto the hybrid snowball/firework. Yamamoto chuckled to himself, surely Tsuna hadn't just said dynamite?

"That's the point Tsuna! And I was only going to scare them. Just a little."

But Tsuna shook his head vigorously 'no' and placed a normal snowball into the pale hands.

"Blowing up our friends is wrong." Tsuna reprimanded him, tossing the confiscated snowballs far away.

Gokudera let out an annoyed tch, accepting the change of weapons, resuming his focus on the snowball fight.

* * *

An hour later everyone had called the game over. Most of the players sat around in an odd circle, chatting happily about what to do with their time off. Kyoko, I-pin and Haru (as Yamamoto found out after the fight) had seated themselves by Tsuna, who was too exhausted to worry about looking cool. He was making a snow angel in the ground, laughing with the two girls. Hana had made her way to the large group, depositing the fedora wearing baby quickly into Enma's lap. The red haired boy held the baby up awkwardly, not really sure what he was supposed to do with it.

Gokudera sat on the other side of Tsuna occasionally commenting on whatever they said, but mostly preoccupied with keeping Lambo at arm's reach. When the little kid broke through Gokudera's barrier, he quickly snatched his phone and triumphantly scooted away, an angry Gokudera giving chase.

Yamamoto sat alongside Ryohei, both laughing at the spectacle before them.

All in all the day had been satisfying and Yamamoto was glad that he had accepted Ryohei's invitation earlier. He had forgotten how much fun you could have in the snow. But with antics of the kids here it turned to be even more exciting than Yamamoto had hoped for. Leaning back onto the palms of his hands he felt his shoulder tense and he knew he was going to be a little sore tomorrow.

Lambo scampered past the two teachers excitedly, his prize of Gokudera's phone tightly hugged against his chest, and Yamamoto took the opportunity to grasp the scruff of the kid's suit. He pulled the boy into his lap, removed Gokudera's small flip phone and tossed it into the boy's open hands.

The young cow boy quickly squirmed out of Yamamoto's lap, pulling down his eye lid and sticking out his tongue before scampering away to terrorize I-pin.

Gokudera scowled at the teacher, replacing the phone in his back pocket. "I didn't need your help, Yamamoto-sensei."

Yamamoto shrugged casually before he popped his neck and shoulders.

"A simple thank you Yamamoto-sensei would work too you know?" The comment was offset by the ever present grin on Yamamoto's face and Gokudera turned to stalk off before Ryohei called out, "Hey Octopus Head. Have I seen you somewhere before?" The white haired man placed a bandaged hand under his chin thoughtfully and eyed the boy up and down.

"Who are you calling Octopus Head, you Turf Top!" Gokudera took a step forward, threating to hurt the guy for looking at him like a piece of meat when Ryohei hushed him. The older man was rubbing his temples in concentration, paying no mind to the insult.

And apparently Gokudera didn't appreciate being ignored because he lunged for Ryohei, thankfully Yamamoto had the reflexes to pull his arms through Gokudera's, holding the boy back.

Yamamoto laughed pleadingly, "Calm down Gokudera-kun. Sasagawa-sensei was just-."

But before Yamamoto could finish defending Ryohei's special personality a chilly voice interrupted him.

"And just what do you think you are doing to my little brother, Yamamoto Takeshi?"

Gokudera slipped out of Yamamoto's grasp and they both turned to stare at the newly arrived face. Snapping his fingers together excitedly Ryohei pointed at the silverette exclaiming.

"That's right! At the parent teacher conference we had last fall, you brought your sister. You're Bianchi's little bro!"

Everyone turned to Ryohei, all a little off put that he couldn't figure out that connection sooner. The knowledge wasn't well known but at least Tsuna and Enma knew to keep quiet about the strange sibling relationship that was Gokudera and Bianchi.

Yamamoto felt his brain stopped for a brief moment in which Gokudera shouted, "Sis! What are you doing here?"

The woman's icy glare at Yamamoto softened as she looked down to her little brother.

"You weren't picking up your phone and you weren't at the apartment so I drove all over town looking for you Hayato."

The gathered crowd all took a moment to ponder the depths of love this woman had where she would cruise through the entire city just to look for her younger brother. Her younger brother who was currently doing his best to avoid physical contact with the long haired woman.

She moved to pull Gokudera into a hug, which the boy quickly sidestepped.

He raised his shoulders defiantly and frowned at his sister. "I'm 17, not 7 anymore sis. I can take care of myself. And I didn't get your call because that thing had my phone." He indicated Lambo with his ring filled hand. The cow continued to run around like nothing was going on.

Yamamoto plopped back down into the snow beside Ryohei and spoke in a low voice, "Bianchi? Gokudera-kun is related to her? I thought he was an only child, there was no mention of her in his student records."

Ryohei shrugged nonchalantly as he watched with mild interest as the two siblings argued.

"Yeah, it was right before you got here actually. I had to call a conference because I caught Gokudera-kun smoking on a multiple of different occasions. When the conference came I was expecting some big Mafioso boss and his trophy wife who never paid attention to him. Instead, Bianchi shows up, right after her Home Ec class ended, pulling him by the collar of his shirt."

Yamamoto tilted his head watching the scene and looking for any family resemblance he could. Bianchi was a beautiful woman and as sharp as a thorn. Most of the male staff had completely fallen for her, but Dr. Shamal tended to be the most extravagant of her suitors. She always seemed to brush him off coldly and Yamamoto just assumed she wasn't interested.

But Yamamoto couldn't find any similarities in their looks that identified them as siblings though. Facial shape was completely wrong, mouth shape, nose, ears- all of them differed. Even their eyes were different and Yamamoto could almost convince himself that the siblings had the same sharp gaze. Physically though they both were oddly thin, Bianchi rivaled a model's ideal weight and Gokudera was just thin. He'd probably grow to be lean but right now he looked like he barely ate.

The entire crowd had tried not to watch the sibling interaction, but were doing a poor job of pretending they weren't looking. Ryohei was the only one staring openly at the exchange. He could outrun Bianchi if he needed to and he had already learned to never accept anything from her home economics class years ago. He hardly worried about confrontations in the first place.

"Alright I get it! Just let me say goodbye to the guys, will you?" Gokudera huffed, annoyed at the evident loss of his argument.

Bianchi watched behind her tinted goggles as Gokudera trudged back over to his friends, almost bowing in apologies for leaving so early. Tsuna was smiling a little worriedly and offered to call later. Enma waved and told him to stop by anytime.

But as Yamamoto watched the exchange, two leather clad legs stepped into his field of vision and he followed them up into the cold stare of Bianchi.

She crossed her arms and Yamamoto thought for a moment that he was actually about to be scolded for watching over the kids. Instead the woman pinned both teachers with her gaze, cool frown in place.

"What are you two doing here? Playing in the snow with high school students and babies?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Shouldn't you be back home with your wife and child Sasagawa?"

The silver haired male grinned at the question, giving Bianchi a thumbs up.

"I promised little Yuki that when she got home from her tournament tomorrow daddy would take her out for ice cream."

Both of the other teachers stared worriedly at Ryohei, who just gazed back unperturbed.

"What?" he asked innocently enough.

"It's winter and you want to get your daughter _ice cream_?" Yamamoto sensed the insults coming from Bianchi and he waved so that their attention was turned to him. Laughing loudly he put his hand on Ryohei's shoulder.

"How about you stop by Takesushi tomorrow? Dad loves having you over. He says it's an adventure every time!"

Ryohei seemed confused over why ice cream was a bad idea but consented to Yamamoto's offer anyways. "I'll tell Yuki tonight then. Thanks Yamamoto."

But Bianchi took actual offense to the idea (Yamamoto wasn't really sure how he offended her).

"And what does that mean Yamamoto Takeshi? Is my little bakery not good enough for the Sasagawa's?"

Yamamoto's brows drew together in confusion and he shook his head quickly.

"Ah, no Bianchi-san. It was just a suggestion." That must be how the two were related; there snap judgments and tempers.

Gokudera chose that moment to grudgingly pop up by his sister's side, which she instantly mellowed a bit and tried to hug him again. When he shook off the touch she settled for a pale hand on his shoulder. Looking down she smiled in a maternal way at her brother and tilted her head sweetly. "Are you ready for lunch Hayato?"

Gokudera wrinkled his nose at the overly sweet voice of his sister and he shrugged. "I guess so." His green eyes flickered over to the two teachers in the snow. "Later Sasagawa-sensei. Yamamoto-sensei."

Everyone watched as the two siblings departed, Gokudera keeping a sizable distance from his sister who was chatting happily at him.

Soon enough the other's took that as their cue to leave and they began to depart one by one. Everyone said their good byes to the teachers and wished them a good holiday until only the Sasagawa siblings, Yamamoto, Tsuna and his little ones remained.

Fuuta was tugging insistently at Yamamoto's pant leg and Yamamoto bent down to the boy's level with a giant smile.

"What is it Fuuta-kun?"

The boy pushed a large leather bound book into Yamamoto's hands and he cocked his head sideways. "What about your ranking Yamamoto-san?"

The big brown eyes looked at him pleadingly and Yamamoto looked over to Tsuna helplessly. "Do you mind if we stick around Tsuna-kun?" Although in the back of his mind he could hear a rough voice warning him to stay away from Tsuna. Yamamoto mentally sighed at Gokudera's voice. The boy was just being too over protective.

Tsuna shrugged, eyes looking down at Fuuta. "As long as Yamamoto-sensei doesn't mind, Fuuta won't be happy otherwise."

Kyoko giggled at the little boy and Ryohei punched the air ahead of him. "Sounds extreme. Do it Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto plopped into the snowy drift and crossed his legs like he was a small child.

"Okay Fuuta, let's play!"

The small scarf wearing boy clapped happily and laid his book out in front of him, four sets of curious eyes watching him.

* * *

A/N: Long Chapter is Long! Honestly guys I really like this chapter and I think I'm starting to get a better grip on everyone's personality! This is going to be a short A/N so I just wanted to thank everyone for sticking it out with me and I hope you like it!

heitan: glad you enjoy D18 also! Hibari will definitely show up. At some point...And so will Squalo's shot at love! After he recovers from his massive hangover.

NanaliJoci: Haha, yeah Yamamoto's always been good at making recoveries. Beside Gokudera is just prickly right now and Yamamoto has to learn how to diffuse the minefield that is Gokudera. And the dreaded scarf is still at Gokudera's so how will Yamamoto get it back? Hmmm! PS Squalo is great. He'll be back.


	6. Ch 6: All in all it's just another brick

In all honesty, Yamamoto thought he was simply going to play along with the Fuuta's little game and then they would all go home like nothing had happened. A simple ending to a fun and relaxing day. The whole scene was normal enough, it was just a bunch of people hanging out, watching as a little boy leafed through an over sized story book. Yamamoto had no inkling anything out of the ordinary was going to happen. Tsuna seemed relaxed, one eye watching Fuuta with care and the other trained on the Lambo, who was being much too quiet for his own good.

Fuuta clapped his hands once more, signaling he was ready to begin the 'rating', that was what he had called it earlier, right? Fuuta was obviously pleased that the adults had agreed to play along. Yamamoto knew not to take this too seriously, he remembered when he was little and used to play pretend with his father. Of course when he played pretend it was always that little Yamamoto was a baseball playing samurai and his father was sushi making dragon that had hoarded all the fish from the local townspeople. His father always said he had an odd imagination.

Everything was silent for a moment as Fuuta's eyes slipped shut and his breathing slowed.

Leaning towards Tsuna, the teacher whispered, "Has he ever tried to do this with you?"

Tsuna shrugged and continued to watch the small boy.

"He tried to, but of course just as we about to try it my mom said that dinner was ready. He was downstairs before she finished talking." Tsuna chuckled humorously at the memory and Yamamoto smiled. Well at least this would be an experience for everyone there. And really he was just going along to make everyone happy. It seemed interesting enough and Yamamoto had no where else to be. He readjusted his long legs by tucking them underneath himself and settled in to patiently wait for Fuuta.

Silence resumed on the small gathering and after several minutes of the quiet everyone began to fidget. It was just so odd to watch a little kid intently as he sat poised over a blank paged book. The little boy had sat stone still and hadn't uttered a word. He almost looked like he had fallen asleep. Upset over the lack of excitement, Lambo began to kick about in Tsuna's arms and Ryohei opened his mouth to suggest they call it a day.

The boxer's mouth snapped shut when Fuuta's eyes flew open -wide and intense. But what caught everyone's attention was that instead of the warm brown they were used to, his irises had somehow morphed into a deep shade of jade and Yamamoto would have sworn that he saw stars lighting up the kid's vision. Effectively confused the others watched as Fuuta's mouth began to move, his lips flying as the words themselves became unintelligible. A shiver went up Yamamoto's spine at the sudden change that had over taken the boy. Behind him he heard Kyoko gasp and Tsuna's astounded exclamation of 'Fuuta!".

The area around them had seemed quieted down, like the school yard itself had stilled, offsetting Fuuta's small voice against the snowy world even more. Little clumps of snow picked up around them and soon a breeze had appeared picked up out of nowhere that pulled curiously at their clothes. Gust of wind pulled at safely tucked in scars, rustling through strands of loose hair and the tendrils of air felt like fingers brushing across exposed patches of skin. Yamamoto felt a warm gust trace his cheek and he swore he felt the ghost of a hand across his face. A particularly angry blast had lifted the three small bodies of Lambo, I-pin, and Reborn so that the babies hovered several inches of the ground. Ryohei caught Lambo by a pajama clad foot, Tsuna lunging for a sleeping Reborn and Yamamoto reaching up to catch I-pin by her long sleeve.

What Yamamoto had assumed was a game was quickly morphing into an elaborate set up. His brain told him to go with it, all the strange things happening around them were probably caused by wires, mirrors and fans. Fuuta was small but that didn't mean he wasn't putting on a show for the others. Maybe he just chose not to tell Tsuna or anyone else? Instinct told him otherwise; this felt more supernatural than a simple magic trick. The baseball player had never believed in the supernatural because his father had taught him that earth was scary enough on its own without ghosts to haunt it, so he let himself relax and breath deeply, eyeing Fuuta with a mixture of uncertainty and amazement. He'd trust Fuuta for now, but the moment any of this magic trick got out of hand he was going to put a stop to it.

The breeze was picking up now, the currents whipping across skin and through their hair with a vengance. Soon enough Lambo was crying and Tsuna was trying to calm him down.

The ballplayer knew this trick had gone on long enough and just as he reached out towards the boy, his voice breaking the eerie chanting "Hey, Fuuta-kun. That's a neat trick but-."

The scarf around Fuuta's neck whipped back and forth as Yamamoto's hand inched closer and the teacher locked eyes with the unnatural jade of Fuuta's gaze.

"Ranking in process, Yamamoto Takeshi."

His hand froze in shock and Yamamoto swallowed against the sudden dryness of his throat. He never told Fuuta his full name. Somewhere behind him, he heard Ryohei yell in an awestruck voice, "Extreme!"

Fuuta tilted his head, his eyes still staring intensely at the older man. "Yamamoto Takeshi; ranked 8 out of 13,468 former high school baseball players with potential to become a professional ballplayer. Running speed; 5 out of 13,468. Reflexes; 1 out of 13, 468 and stamina is 11 out of 13,468."

The small scarf wearing boy took a deep breath before his eyebrows furrowed. "New ranking information. Yamamoto Takeshi; ranked 19 out of 8,057 Japanese High School Teachers to do something reckless for one of his students. Rank is 5 out of 8,057 of easiest to get along with teachers. Care of student well being; 6 out of 8,057. Also, the number 1 most likely to involve themselves in the life of those they care about."

The bursts of wind died down from around the assembled group. Sounds from beyond the schoolyard resumed. Several dogs were barking off in the distance as a car sped by with its horn blaring. Most of the children flinched at the sudden influx of sound while Yamamoto sat on his haunches, eyes wide and giant tooth bearing grin on his face. "That was _so cool_." He laughed as Tsuna shook himself from his daze and plopped down onto the snow with a murmur of "That couldn't have been real." The shock seemed to hit Tsuna and he began to open and close his mouth with no words actually coming out. Yamamoto thought he kind of looked like a fish like that. Ryohei was positively thrilled by the experience and Kyoko clapped her hands excitedly.

But soon all eyes were turned back to Fuuta. The boy seemed completely used to the events that had seemingly possessed him –he had his book laid out in front of him, his hand flying as he scribbled the numbers he had just announced.

Yamamoto leaned back onto his hands, wondering how he had found out his full name and his baseball ability. "What a great game Fuuta-kun! You think you could do it again?" he asked with a breathless laugh.

The excitement in the boy's brown eyes grew and he smiled childishly at the awed on lookers.

"Who's next?"

* * *

"Have you decided what you're going to do Hayato?"

Gokudera rolled his eyes, agitated that his sister still hadn't given up on the subject. That was one of the reasons he had not responded to his sister's multitude of texts asking if he still was going to do lunch with her today since school was cancelled. Even without their current topic of conversation, Gokudera was not fond of spending time with her. Period. The two had never gotten along when they were younger and he felt even less inclined to play nice with her because they shared similar blood. He and Bianchi both had their father's genes but they were born to different mothers; a fact that Bianchi and his father had loved to point out to him over a decade ago. That was until he had bolted from Italy and landed in Japan with every intention of never seeing those two again.

But he seemed to be the only one worried about the rift between the siblings, because at every opportunity Bianchi tried to reinsert herself into his life. She had even landed a job teaching at the high school he was attending. Bianchi's constant meddling had caused him problems before but now it had led to the conversation that Gokudera was trying to avoid. The teen knew his sister had been looking for any possible excuse for them to meet up and continue this 'discussion'. Even after a month Gokudera still hadn't changed his mind, figuring his sister had gotten the hint by the absolute lack of communicate he'd established with her. Apparently not.

Bianchi could be just as stubborn as her little brother in many regards.

Gokudera blew the steam away from his mug of coffee, not meeting his sister's gaze. "I thought I already told you how I felt about the whole situation."

With a prick of satisfaction, Gokudera watched as the red head fought the urge to drop her head into her hands. As awful as it sounded, he was getting a kick at his sister's growing annoyance. Hell, even a saint would be pulling at their hair by now. He had given Bianchi a month's worth of run around and was pretty sure he would continue to until she gave up. Payback was always something to savor.

As the older of the pair counted to ten silently in her head Gokudera watched the life around him.

Bianchi was predicable in many ways and when she had shown up to the school grounds, knowing her little brother found solace at the school (because Gokudera wasn't as unpredictable as he liked to think he was), she hardly had to announce to the silverette where they were going to talk.

And sure enough ten minutes later the two had pulled into the same Italian café that she always brought them. The place was as close to authentic as she could hope and it always hurt Gokudera when he walked through the restaurant and was reminded that he wasn't _home._ Without having to announce it he understood how much Bianchi missed her home in Italy, Gokudera missed the place too. Japan was nice enough, a little odd with their customs and they served noodles instead of pasta, but it was tolerable and it was far away from his problems back on the mainland. Which was a very important determining factor on why he was here. Besides he had at least managed to make good friends with Tsuna and Enma. He was already doing ten times better than he had in Italy.

Shaking away the depressing thoughts in his head, he watched the other customers solemnly.

Tourmaline eyes followed Matteo, their usual waiter, as he flirted with the youngest of the Honda siblings. The young Japanese woman blushed scarlet as the waiter handed her a folder with her bill shoved inside. Gokudera doubted that the girl's friends even noticed the two hands that brushed against one another in the exchange. The girl actually began to giggle in what others may have considered a 'cute' manner. Again the couple flushed and Gokudera bit back a groan. He wrinkled his nose, muttering an Italian curse before leaning back into the booth; his finger's tight against the coffee cup. Couples were gross. Flirting was gross. End of story.

His older sister seemed to finally regain her composure because a moment later when Matteo slid their piping hot food onto their table she smiled graciously at their waiter and thanked him in flawless Italian. Not a moment later and Bianchi had a mouthful of shrimp in her mouth.

Gokudera thought he was in the clear about the entire conversation for a moment. That was until Bianchi's pale eyes held his from behind her frame-less glasses. The message behind them were clear, _we aren't finished yet._

Knowing he wasn't getting out of the free meal without having to rebuke his sister again, Gokudera stabbed at his food and prayed that he could find any excuse to smoke soon.

* * *

A/N: Not sure how I feel about this chapter... You guys were so excited for Fuuta's ranking and I hope that it was okay. But otherwise this chapter is a set up for Gokudera's plot line and we may even eventually see some 8059. ;) But honestly guys I appreciate all of you hanging in there. This fun to write and I hope fun for ya'll to read! Also I would love to hear your thoughts an opinions!

kilala2tail: I would like to thank you for your review on my other piece. It was a really fun style to try so glad you liked reading it. That was really encouraging to hear!

heitan: The pacing has been a pain, and it should pick up just a little from here. Hope you enjoyed Fuuta's ranking! I'm thinking about adding him ranking Mr. Decimo himself but I don't know yet... Woot, glad everyone is at least recgonizable in their characterizations (I've been praying I haven't made them WAY out of character)

NanaliJoci: Haha, I appreciate both parts of your review. :) Cliff hangers are awesome though! Besides if I had combined these chapters that would be a LONG read... haha and of course Gokudera is overly protective. He's quirky and loving like that, that's why he's adorable! Hope Bianchi's intro was cleared up a little bit. Next Chapter has the root of her appearance, I just felt better letting her have a half chapter of suspense. And thank you for the kind words!

kelaparut: Yay! For slow progress! I feel like in this AU Gokudera would be wary of authority as usual, so for him to even think romantic thoughts is odd while Yamamoto is definitely at least aware of the bomber! Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	7. Ch 7: in the wall, all in all youre just

Gokudera practically inhaled the entirety of his meal, not a bite left on his plate, he noticed with satisfaction as finished off the last bit of his now very cold and very bitter coffee. He sure there was a metaphor or a simile or something about cold and bitter but he choose to drown down the remains of his cup instead of thinking too much about it.

The meal had been completely silent; neither siblings venturing to speak. Gokudera hadn't realized how hungry he had been from the snowball fight earlier. It didn't help that he knew he was running low on his rent which meant he needed to find another job. His last shopping trip had been more expesnive than he thought, which meant money was tight right now. The last job he had didn't work because he wasn't really a 'people person' as his manger had phrased it. He'd brushed off the remark and wondered if this restaurant was hiring.

It was Bianchi who once again spoke, bringing Gokudera's gaze to settle on her. She had her long fingers threaded together neatly, eyes closed and a serene look on her face. Gokudera had to admit she was very pretty before he caught himself, his customary apathetic look settling onto his face.

"Are you ready to talk to me like a mature adult now?" Years of being a teacher colored Bianchi's tone.

Gokudera stifled his annoyance with a sigh. "I've already said my piece."

This time his sister didn't rise to his bait. A brief twitch of her lips was the only clue that told Gokudera she had even heard him. The Italian slid into the seat and looked away from their table again. He felt a little childish at the gesture but it had been mostly unintentional anyways.

"Look Hayato. I know what anger you still hold towards Father, but he insists upon seeing you."

The silver haired teen resisted the urge to roll his eyes, his voice level as he retorted back.

"Why would he want to see me now?" Ten years seemed like a rather long time to suddenly care what your offspring had been doing with their life. His father and sister were the only relatives he knew of and his sister had always been a big supporter of their father. Even on this topic their father could still do no wrong in her opinion. And Gokudera may have struggled from time to time on his own, but he was doing well for a teenager living alone. He didn't need his father to swoop in and try to save the day. He didn't need anyone to come save the day. But Bianchi was adamant about the reunion and she pressed on with imploring eyes.

"He's _worried_ about you. Is that so hard to understand?"

Gokudera almost laughed at that. "It actually is difficult to understand. There's been no word from him for over ten years. The only reason he knows I am alive is because you tracked me down somehow." The teen bit his lip in an attempt to stop the angry words threatening to spill from his lips. Bianchi had an unreadable gaze trained on her brother and he fought against the flush from the intensity. "Besides you didn't just say he wanted to talk. He wants me back in Italy. I've got a life built up here sis. Can't you understand that?"

Bianchi crossed her arms over her chest, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"You mean the small animals you hang out with? Sawada Tsunayoshi and Kozato Enma, I believe they were." His sister leaned forward, red hair falling delicately across her shoulder and onto the white table top. "Hayoto, your friends would understand. If they truly have your best interest at heart they would let you go. Besides-" her smirk fell. "What else do you really have here little brother?"

Gokudera went silent and Bianchi hid her surprise by listing off the benefits of returning to Italy.

"That cat of yours would be welcomed in father's house, you speak Italian fluently already, and father would provide a stable environment." The woman slid a warm hand over Gokudera's clenched fist and squeezed reassuringly.

"If you came home, we could be a family again. Just like before you left. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

This was getting to be too much in Gokudera's opinion. His sister was playing the mediator between the two males and he wished his father would man up and fight his own battles instead of dragging Bianchi into it. As much as he disliked his blood he didn't think it was fair to her. She practically idolized their father. Beside the older sibling was completely ignoring why he had left in the first place. "You keep saying all the good things that me leaving Japan would bring, but did you ever stop and think why I left?" Gritting his teeth harshly, Gokudera pushed himself up and spoke angrily.

"Just because your father has decided that it's okay for him to accept his half-blood spawn doesn't change the fact that my mother is dead Bianchi."

He saw his sister flinch at the accusation but Gokudera was pissed at this point. He was beyond caring about hurt feelings, no one had cared about his anyways. Clenching and unclenching his fist the student fought against the stupidity of this entire aurgument. He wasn't leaving behind Japan and his friends for some fake fairy tale reunion with his father. He felt the tension making his shoulders ache. He had to leave soon.

"Won't you just consider it Hayato? What is keeping you here? Or are you simply stuck in a past you're too immature to let go of?"

"Cut it out Bianchi." Gokudera muttered lowly.

But his sister was stubborn. "I bet you don't even really understand what happened to your mother. If you would have just talked to us instead of running away all the time someone could help you!"

"You're being naïve! I don't know if you just don't want to understand or you really don't get it, but understand this. I am not setting foot on Italian soil in this life time. No reason is strong enough to get me over there." Gokudera stared his sister down and somewhere in the back of his mind he was proud of how he had kept his voice level even if he felt like screaming.

Hurt flashed in his sister's eyes and Gokudera made a clicking sound against his teeth. This was getting out of hand. He fished around in his pocket and pulled out enough money to cover his meal. He barley heard Bianchi speaking.

"At least give him a call. You'd be surprised by what would happen."

"Yeah right. We have nothing to talk about. He knows that as well as I do."

"Why are you being so stubborn? He's your father Hayato, and your only parent left. Think about it." And with that Bianchi slid a small slip of paper with neatly written numbers on it. Gokudera pushed his money purposely over top of the paper before he stood up angrily and stormed out of the restaurant. "Thanks for the meal, _sis_."

Bianchi dropped her head into her cupped hands and breathed deeply through her nose. When was he finally going to let someone in? He couldn't be a lone wolf forever.

The young woman spent the rest of her afternoon thinking of how she could get her brother's attention.

* * *

"You want me to do what?"

Bianchi stood haughtily in front of Yamamoto Takeshi, hands on her hips and eyes set in a determined glare.

"You heard me _sensei_. I want you to keep an eye on my brother for me."

Yamamoto blinked and pushed his glassed further up his nose, trying to piece together exactly what was going on with Gokudera and his sister. The unexpected winter break from school had come to a close and everyone at Namimori High was getting back into the swing of classes again. It was currently Wednesday morning, long before any students were supposed to show up. The home ec teacher had stormed into Yamamoto's classroom as he had been writing the day's schedule on the chalk board. He had been shocked to say the least that the woman had sought him out. In all honesty he had suspected the fiery woman had something against him based on how she had treated him at the snowball fight.

But when she had smiled sweetly at him and propositioned him to watch over her prickly little brother Yamamoto had been caught completely off guard.

He glanced over the rim of his glasses, eyeing Bianchi warily.

"But what you really mean is you want me to spy on him, correct?"

Bianchi smirked and waved off the accusation. "Nothing of the sort Yamamoto-san. My little brother is quite the handful and I would simply appreciate it if you would make sure he's alright. I can only see him so often and you are his homeroom teacher right?" She cocked her head slightly and regarded him with her pale gaze. And Yamamoto wished then and there that he could see an inkling of Gokudera within his sister, that would make the situation so much easier to handle.

Yamamoto glanced up to the ceiling and scratched his head curiously. Laughing he regarded her, "You know very well that I am his math teacher and his homeroom teacher. There's a slight problem with your plan though."

She arched an elegant brow, "And what would that be?"

"Your brother doesn't exactly _like_ me."

"Hayato doesn't really like anyone."

Yamamoto shifted his weight so he was leaning on his desk realizing that Bianchi wouldn't leave here with a no as her answer. He certainly cared about Gokudera, more-so after spending time with the kid. He was interesting and rough but Yamamoto certainly found that enduring. There was more to him than met the eye, he was positive. But it was another matter entirely for his sister to ask him to spy on Gokudera. Yamamoto threw out another point that had been bothering him. "Why not just ask Tsuna or Enma? They're at least friends with him."

He pointed to himself with a laugh. "I'm just some weird teacher that runs into him a lot."

"It's better that you watch over him. The two boys are nice enough, but they're a little naïve and they'd blow my plan before it started." Her smug eyes locked onto warm amber once more. "That's why you're perfect for the job, you may be a bit of an airhead but at least he'd have no reason to suspect you."

The woman was just_ so_ charming with her back handed compliments Yamamoto thought dryly. He shifted again and laughed awkwardly. "I'm not really comfortable with all this. He's my s_tudent _Bianchi. Whatever family problems are going on between the two of you should be worked out with just you guys."

But Bianchi was quick and she picked up on Yamamoto's deeper concern.

"But you are interested in them -that little group. You can't ignore Tsuna because he is pure and you can't ignore anyone who needs a helping hand. And you suspect Hayato needs that help." Yamamoto smiled widely, not accepting or denying the statement. He titled his head, in a mock gesture of what Bianchi had done earlier. The echo of Fuuta's words a couple of days ago rang in his ears. ..._do something reckless in the name of your students_….

Why did that kid have to be right?

Gokudera would kill him if he found out his sister had convinced him to keep tabs on the teenager. Unfortunately Bianchi did have a point; his curiosity about Gokudera was growing by the second. But he wasn't part of this dysfunctional family's problem. Indifferently he shrugged, shaking his head at the strangeness of it all. His amber eyes locked onto Bianchi's and she failed to miss the challenge hidden behind the humor there. Breaking the tension Yamamoto tossed an apple (his breakfast) into the women's surprised hands, breaking the sudden tension in the room.

"Sorry, but not interested Bianchi. I don't do dirty work and I don't spy on kids."

He admitted he was surprised when the older woman pursued her lips for a second until her face morphed into a pleasant smile. "No problem Yamamoto-sensei. It was worth a shot; after all I would do anything for my brother." Bianchi spun on her high heels and threw an innocent look over her shoulder, "Although if you are curious about him, I know for a fact he spends third period smoking on the rooftop, . Maybe you could just check up on that little problem?"

* * *

The air was a lot fresher in Japan.

At least, that's what Gokudera convinced himself as he stood at the iron railing of the school rooftop. A barley used cigarette hung limply from his mouth, the smoke an afterthought to everything else buzzing in his mind at the moment. The nicotine only did so much to dull his nerves. The cold wasn't helping either. School couldn't distract him from Bianchi, who he had thought finally gave up on the whole 'let's be a family again' crap.

He pulled the stick from his mouth and slowly puffed out the smoke in his lungs. The dull ache of confusion receded that much more from his mind. After that disaster of a meal Gokudera had been expecting at least a dozen texts telling him to grow up. But they never came. Nothing. Not a peep from the most instant meddler in his life. At first he was positive he had shook off Bianchi, but then he realized that something as normal as Gokudera fighting against her would never be enough to shake her off. Which meant the woman was up to something.

Minding the cigarette in his fingers, the teen's head fell particularly heavy onto his folded arms. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with his sister's schemes. He only hoped she wouldn't involve his well-meaning (but naïve) friends in this whole farce. As much as he knew he could fend off the hopeful pleas of Tsuna, the silver hair boy was less than eager for the smaller boy to be involved at all with his family problems. They were all nutcases and it should really stick to within the family. Or some prestigious therapist.

And if his sister wanted any sort of compliance she would leave anyone else out of their problems.

Another few minutes lapsed by in stillness, only broken when Gokudera exhaled from his cigarette. The calm was doing wonders for his mind and Gokudera felt the tension from the past week melt away from his shoulders. Stress was a killer and at the rate he was going he would have a heart attack by the age of 21. Tsuna would flip if he suddenly keeled over.

The thought brought a small laugh to the teen's face but it also covered the sound of a door clicking open.

"I thought I told you smoking is bad for your health, Gokudera-kun."

The teen practically had a heart attack there from the sudden intrusion; he spun quickly to the door to see an ever increasingly familiar smile. His gut response to seeing that happy expression on Yamamoto's face was to exhale loudly, his brow quirking at the older male. "What do you want Yamamoto-sensei?"

The teacher made no motion to move forward instead he threw his hands behind his head, laughing softly. The action stretched his button-up shirt tighter over his torso while his black blazer and tie billowed around him from the cold breeze. Yamamoto's tan face was just so at ease and the smaller male felt envious of the easy going man. The smile that spread across his face was just so genuine that Gokudera found himself staring. The teen felt his face heat up from embarrassment and being left alone with this man.

Amber eyes caught his student's eyes and Yamamoto's grin widen. "I just wanted to get some fresh air, mind if I join you Gokudera-kun?"

When the student just glanced away and didn't say anything Yamamoto chuckled and closed his eyes again, enjoying the little bit of warmth from the winter sunshine.

The wind stirring his short hair and the carefree smile on Yamamoto's face took at least six years off him and Gokudera blushed again at the boy-ish look to his teacher. The unusual quiet Gokudera was new. But after the silence stretched on for a bit, the elder's eyes slid open again, seeing his gaze and a slightly puzzled look colored his face. "Hey, what's the matter Gokudera-kun? I got something on my face?" Yamamoto rubbed his hands over his chin and cheeks, searching for whatever had stolen his student's attention. The simplicity of Yamamoto's thoughts caused Gokudera to actually laugh, startling them both and freezing them. With inexplicable anger (or embarrassment) Gokudera ground the heel of his fist into his forehead, displacing silver locks, trying to seem at least normal. Without looking over to the older man, he gritted his teeth and spat out, "What the hell do you want?"

A curious yet happy head tilt from Yamamoto, "What do you mean?"

A sigh, "I know you didn't come all the way up here to get 'fresh air' sensei. It's freezing and you're wearing a suit jacket. Don't play dumb with me."

"Aha, well." Yamamoto came to stand on the railing, leaning over it to look at the kids in PE below. If he squinted he could make out Ryohei yelling at Mochida to run faster or else he could never be the kendo club champ. Nodding his head to the excitement the taller of the two asked, "Shouldn't you be down there right now?"

Gojudera's body jerked at the question and Yamamoto wondered if he had finally pressed enough buttons with the teenager.

"Whatever you have to say, you better spit it out and then leave you bastard. I'm not in the mood for any of your smiles and shit today." Gokudera was practically growling at the teacher and Yamamoto shrugged his shoulder. "Language Gokudera-kun."

"What the hell do you care about my language idiot-sensei?" Gokudera snarled, thoughts skewed by the unexpected remark.

His lips lifted slightly around the corners and he glanced at the cigarette in his pupil's fingers.

"The angrier you get the more you start to curse. Something must be bothering you." A moment before he paused and smiled, venturing out happily, "Wanna talk about it?"

"Hell no."

"Thought I'd ask." He shrugged lazily.

There was a tense moment of silence consisting of Gokudera watching his teacher through a wary gaze. The teen was feeling_ weird_ around his own teacher and he didn't know what was going on. He felt like his face was flushing and his heart was acting weird from simple off handed comments. From a teacher. One that had been making him feel weird since they had a ride home together. This wasn't like him at all. All in all it was just making him anger. He could figure out why he was feeling so weird later, when his teacher wasn't making him feel like this. Whatever 'this' was.

"Bianchi asked me to spy on you." Yamamoto stated suddenly and with no preemptive. He turned his body so he faced Gokudera straight on, his smile dropping from a tan visage. Gokudera gulped at the sudden turn of events, ignoring any other emotions that could possibly be swirling in his stomach. He stood his ground and his eyes flashed with determination. The older man was actually concerned with him? What bullshit. "What's going on Gokudera-kun?"

Body tensed and mind screaming obscenities at Bianchi for getting his fucking _teacher_ involved, Gokudera coiled at the whole scene and tried to cut it off. His voice dropped, not nearly as deep as Yamamoto's normal tone but the point was made. "That's absolutely none of _your_ damn business."

"Actually, it is." Yamamoto corrected him, his light hearted demeanor mixed with a matter of fact attitude that ticked Gokudera off even more. He moved forward so he was within arm's reach of the student. If Gokudera wanted to throw a punch at him he could certainly reach, but Yamamoto was banking on the student to not try it. He didn't miss the almost step backwards that the silver haired boy took before he stopped himself angrily. Yamamoto pushed back his indifferent aura he had put on and instead looked worriedly down at the teen. "Anything concerning my students is my business. And as much as you might hate it; that includes you Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera swallowed nervously, wincing when he realized that the gesture was a sign of weakness. He steeled himself and glared up at the man who had encroached upon his personal space. The tan face was much closer than he expected, throwing Gokudera a little off his guard. "Just because you gave me a ride home and I happen to be in your classes doesn't mean shit. What goes on between my sister and I is my business. But feel free to report that back to Bianchi for me."

"I'm not here because Bianchi asked me to be here." Yamamoto easily told him.

Gokudera rolled his eyes, distrust evident on his cold face.

"Then why exactly are you here?"

"Because I'm worried that you are going through something by yourself when you don't need to be. I'm worried you are being unbelievably stubborn." a slight pause before he continued, "I worried about_ you_. It's alright you know? You can count on me. I want to know more about you Gokudera, I want to help if I can." Gokudera saw the male's eyes soften and he swallowed at this teacher before him. He had never had to deal with anyone other than Tsuna or Bianchi trying to understand him. And the worst part was he couldn't even explain why the thought of Yamamoto wanting to insert himself into his life made him react so much. He was just a_ teacher_. A week ago he would never have even looked twice at the guy. And now the two were standing toe to toe, Yamamoto so straight forwardly asking for Gokudera's trust like it wasn't a big deal. Which to his teacher it probably wasn't even something to bat an eyelash at. But it was something else entirely for the teenager. No one ever involved themselves with him.

What he should do is tell the guy to mind his own business and leave him alone. Afterwards he would storm off and never again look at Yamamoto. But even as he thought all of this he was torn between doing just that and curiosity of what it would be like for him to let his teacher care, to let him interact with him on a daily basis. What would it be like to care about his teacher too? Bianchi had asked what there was for him in Japan. What if Gokudera had something someone else to rely on in Japan? The thought made his stomach feel weird again and it actually brought a blush to his ears as he bit his lip. But then Yamamoto's eyes smiled (how do eyes even smile?) his mouth prompting, "Gokudera?"

Finally realizing how close the two were, Yamamoto's eyes widened and flickered at the red faced teen. Not sure if anger was the cause or something else, Yamamoto laughed, his hand rubbing his neck self-consciously. Gokudera seemed to grasp the teacher's discomfort and he jumped back from him with a snarl. "What's your problems anyway _sensei_? Don't you know what personal space is?"

The teen flicked the cigarette to the ground, smashing it into the snow with the heel of his boot.

Defiantly the teen jerked his chin up. "Why don't you mind your own business Yamamoto? You're being dramatic. I don't need any help. Got it?"

Yamamoto took an unintentional step forward, "Gokudera, listen would you? I'm not doing this to be noisy. You may not understand it and I don't either but let's be friends. I don't want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable, but would it really be that awful to just talk? I'm curious about you. What about you, do you want to know more about me?"

Silver hair lashed at his face and Gokudera knew this was getting too weird too quickly and he needed a way out. He needed to think. Backing up Gokudera flushed and refused to answer. "I'm leaving."

But the former ball player still had his speed and he caught Gokudera's cold hand, pressing a slip of paper into it. Green eyes stared up at him and Yamamoto's breath taking smile was mixed with another indescribable emotion.

"Just in case you are curious about me too."

* * *

He skipped the rest of the day, instead choosing to rush home after the rooftop episode.

Gokudera burst through his front door, startling Uri out of a nap, and he slid down against the fake wood behind him, hands tangled in his hair and face burning.

He rubbed at his warm cheeks and glanced down at his fingers, still clutching the slip of paper with Yamamoto's phone number on it, his teacher's messy handwriting leaving a note below the number, "Call me whenever you need to Gokudera. I'll do whatever I can for you."

With an afterthought of clarity Gokudera realized that Yamamoto had dropped the suffix on his name at some point and Gokudera he had done the same for Yamamoto. Even worse was the fact he _liked_ it.

Uri glanced at his owner through curious eyes as Gokudera's face retained the deep blush, confusion the predominant emotion there. The student glanced back and muttered, "_What the hell was that_?"

* * *

A/N: Okay guys how was that for dramatic? Haha. I'm trying I swear.

So here we go. Goku-kun is so confuzzeled by Bianchi and his father and this weird appeal to his teacher. But what will it take for Goku to admit he's curious too?

Yamamoto is always action and gut feeling, but this time he had his phone number prepared for Gokudera. Mhhh he thought something out before hand?

Warnings, overly dramatic rooftop scenes, Gokudera's language and boys being slow. Hope you guys like it :)

heitan: I tried to sped it up, we got some family drama, scheming sisters and tension between our boys. Does that help?

kelaparut: Hope you liked the beginnings of YamaGoku. And yes Yamamoto will forever be the reckless dear we love.

NanaliJoci: Awww, glad you like it. It's weird for me in AU's where they suddenly love each other. I just don't see it that way haha. And here's some interaction for you!


	8. Ch 8: Another brick in the wall

"Later Tsuna! Nana-san!"

Sawada Nana leaned against the counter of her kitchen, a contented smile perfectly in place as she watched her son say goodbye to his best friend. The taller boy bowed one more time in her direction before he laughed loudly at Tsuna's worry over his lack of transportation home. Her son was so sweet, Nana thought happily. She glanced at the mostly blank homework on the table and she sighed. He was a bit _slow_, but sweet.

As usual Tsuna kept Gokudera talking at the door and Nana returned to cleaning up her kitchen. Lifting up the bowls, a silly tune falling from her lips, the woman stepped quickly about the room like a Disney princess at work. Luckily all the little children had fallen asleep an hour ago and Nana didn't miss the opportunity to relax in her own personal haven.

Five minutes later there was a soft click as the front door shut, along with a breathless voice running from the hallway.

"I'd love to talk mom, but Kyoko called while we were studying and I really really _really_ need to call her back. Thanks for the food, bye!"

Nana laughed at the smitten teenager while setting down a dish rag on the plain wood table. She turned to make sure that Tsuna had shut the door completely in his haste to call his little friend back.

Socked feet thudded down the hallway before the mother paused, pushing the door shut. "Really Tsu-kun?" She laughed out resignedly.

But as Nana turned to make her way back to the kitchen, a small crumpled piece of paper caught her attention. Curious, she stooped down, eyeing the odd scrap. Didn't she spend most of today cleaning? She would of noticed this big of a blemish in her ritual and methodical cleanse of the house. She picked up the paper, carefully smoothing out the wrinkles that left the paper illegible.

When she saw what was on the scrap, a concentrated frown twisted her lips and Nana crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "What in the world…?"

There were at least two lines of writing, which had been crossed out violently in sharpie. Whoever had marked out the message had certainly been embarrassed, but why? What she did make out looked like 'I'll do whatever I can for you.' Underneath that was a phone number.

Chewing at her lip Nana ran through the cryptic message for several seconds, thinking of what the note could possibly mean. After a moment she snapped her fingers excitedly and pranced over to the home phone. This note had to be a number of a tutor for Tsuna! Aww her son was adorable trying so hard to hide his need for a tutor. Heaven knows he he needed help in most of his classes, she thought that having Gokudera around would be a good influence. But that would be okay because his mother would come to his rescue. If she called and didn't let Tsuna know… well where could be the harm in that?

After the second ring a voice answered on the other end and Nana began to explain her idea.

* * *

Gokudera was getting sick of this.

Fast.

Ever since last week when he and Yamamoto were on the roof together, the teen felt a nervous energy every time the black haired male so much as _looked_ in his direction. And the teen didn't like to think about the manly shade of pink he sported when the math teacher smiled (which happened quiet frequently). Thus Gokudera had taken to avoiding the teacher like the plague and on the occasional instance where they had to be around each other, Gokudera reverted to a bad tempered wolf more so than high school student. With an embarrassed frown Gokudera thought back to two days ago when he'd dropped a stack of papers he had meant to take to Rokudo-sensei. Yamamoto being the nice guy he was had laughed and bent down to gather the materials together. Gokudera had froze and tried to think about anything other than their rooftop encounter. That's why when a warm hand brushed his while putting the papers back, Gokudera fell painfully on his butt with a loud yelp before he took off in the opposite direction. Even with his quick escape, he hadn't missed the hurt and concerned look on the math teacher's face. God, why was he so easy to read sometimes?

Chewing on the pencil he was holding, Gokudera did his very best to avoid burning holes into his teacher's back. Right now Yamamoto looked like he was straight out of a ridiculous girly manga; he stood in front of the chalk board, textbook open in one hand, the other raised to copy the information onto the board, head turned down to the book. Which of course caused his glasses to slip precariously down his nose. Gokudera's head crashed into his cradled hands as a frustrated huff of air left his lips. Why was he even giving his teacher so much as a second glance?

Yamamoto, for what it was worth, seemed to already have forgotten they even spoke. The next day in class, Gokudera had been fidgety and extra volatile when he walked in with Tsuna. Yamamoto had glanced over from his desk, where he had been removing his suit jacket and tugging loose his tie. A warm smile had appeared but he said nothing other than a quick good morning. And that was all he had gotten from him for the past week. And the teen had no idea why his chest hurt so fucking bad when he looked at Yamamoto. It wasn't like he was expecting anything to happen between the two of them. Right? Gokudera told his brain to shut up. It laughed at him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Gokudera registered that Tsuna was asking if he would help him study tonight and Gokudera automatically nodded his assent before he peered at the clock. Three minutes and 41 seconds before he could get out of here. Maybe being away from Yamamoto would help him clear his mind.

"…and Gokudera-kun."

The mention of his name from Yamamoto had the teenager dropping his pencil as his chair returned all four of its legs back on the ground with a loud thud. There was a confused pause from the classroom until Yamamoto cleared his throat and restated. "Uh, Gokudera-kun and Fujiwara-kun will do cleanup for today. Otherwise for homework everyone should work on the handout that I passed out at the beginning of class."

Everyone returned to their own conversations and Gokudera watched as his world shifted slightly. Along with the change of perspective he felt his head start pounding. Geez of all the times to get a dizzy spell it had to be right when he had all this crap to deal with. He lowered his head into his sweaty palms, hoping that maybe if he stopped looking at anything moving, his vision would stop moving. As almost an afterthought the teen wondered if he had eaten since yesterday…

Cool fingers patted Gokudera's shoulder causing Gokudera to turn his head slightly to see Tsuna reaching out to him. "Everything alright there Gokudera-kun?"

Managing a slight nod, Gokudera smiled reassuringly, hoping his friend wouldn't worry too much. Tsuna was too kind for Gokudera. Rising up so he could stretch out the taller of the two popped his neck loudly.

"I'm good. Just not thrilled about cleaning up the classroom." Gokudera said with a slight huff.

Tsuna relaxed into his seat, nodding, and picking up the conversation. "Haha, yeah. If you want I can wait for you to finish up. Me and Emna might just walk down to the convenience store while we wait."

"You don't have to do all that! I don't know how long it will take to clean everything." Gokudera protested, not at all pleased that his friends would be waiting around for an indefinite time just to walk him back to Tsuna's house.

But Tsuna smiled widely. "But we want to wait for you Gokudera-kun. That's what friends are for, right?"

A resigned smile escaped Gokudera but he answered anyways. "Yeah. You're right Tsuna."

"Good. Now, you want anything while we are down there? Mom gave me money for snacks so if you want anything let me know."

"I'll just wait until dinner. You said Nana-san was making miso soup tonight right?" He didn't feel right relying on someone else to pay for him. Even Tsuna.

Gokudera never got the confirmation he asked for, because the end of the day bell began to chime, effectively covering Tsuna's voice. The brunet smiled apologetically before gathering his stuff and telling Gokudera that he and Emna would wait for him. Gokudera watched as Tsuna glanced over his shoulder one last time and disappeared into the crowd outside.

Letting his head fall onto the desk, Gokudera absently looked at his bangs, frowning at the long silver strands. He needed a haircut. Really, he must look like a girl with all this hair. His frown deepened when he realized he needed money to get a haircut and unfortunately he was strapped for cash. Maybe he could ask if Nana could trim it for him.

"Gokudera-san?" Came a meek voice from the front of the room. Turning his head so he could rest his chin on the counter top, Gokudera raised an silver brow at Fujiwara and Yamamoto. Both stood by the desk although Yamamoto had crossed his arms nonchalantly with a key dangling from a long finger. The girl beside him was familiar but he couldn't ever remember talking to her. She had long black hair that was perfectly curled and placed in a high ponytail, multiple charms hung around her wrists and her skirt was just a little too short to be innocent. Her eyes were overdone with makeup he couldn't even begin to name. It made him wrinkle his nose. She looked like a fucking deer. Was that considered attractive? The girl was a good example of why he didn't involve himself with girls. They tried too hard and it got them nowhere.

The silver haired teen didn't realize he'd been glaring them down until Fujiwara blushed and turned to look questioningly at Yamamoto. She was short, Gokudera noted with some satisfaction, her head only coming to their teacher's ribs. Gokudera realized that he needed to get a move on if he was going to meet up with his friends before dark.

As he stood up, Gokudera had to swallow back a wave of nausea. Bracing both hands against the desk he breathed deeply through his nose and began to count to ten. What the hell was making him feel so sick? Sure he probably hadn't eaten for a day or so, and Bianchi was starting to worry him, and rent was due in two weeks, and Yamamoto was throwing him off his game but still he should be able to brush this all off.

A tinkling laugh hit his ears as Gokudera finally got the world to stop spinning. The teen hoisted his bag onto his back and pretended to not watch the pair. But as he moved up the aisle he saw the girl covering her mouth in an embarrassed laugh, a pretty girly blush painting her cheeks. Yamamoto was talking to her so openly and seemed to have his attention solely on her. Fujiwara fiddled with her skirt, eyes batting from Gokudera to Yamamoto. Another weird feeling stirred in his chest. He'd never be able to compete with such a frilly girl if that was what Yamamoto wanted. The thought brought Gokudera up short as his mind short circuited into why the hell would he even care what Yamamoto wanted?

Since he was in earshot Yamamoto tossed the key to her which she caught with a dainty jump. "Fujiwara-kun, would you mind grabbing the broom and washrags? They're locked in the supply closet down the hall." The girl nodded and set off to retrieve the items.

Gokudera stood still reeling from sickness and trying to decide why he cared so much about Yamamoto's preferences and why it made him angry to even watch them interact.

He didn't notice the concerned frown that pulled down Yamamoto's lips, didn't notice as the teacher pushed off his desk. Didn't notice as he placed his hand onto the thin shoulder in front of him. "Gokudera?"

But when Gokudera finally felt the pressure on his skin he flinched violently and backed away.

The teacher just looked down at the silverette, watching him carefully. He had been doing well trying to respect the teen's space. It had been difficult but he couldn't gauge what was going on with him. So Yamamoto had watched him, remained aloof, and waited for a chance to speak with Gokudera again. Although as he watched Gokudera now he felt ridiculous at how much he noticed little things about the teen. Yamamoto didn't think Gokudera would appreciate him telling the silver haired teen how nice he looked with the blush on his face, his pale eyes wide or the worried lip that Yamamoto had watched him chew on throughout the day. Yamamoto didn't think he would appreciate knowing just how much the teacher had paid attention to him lately.

"Don't touch me idiot-sensei."

"Look Gokudera. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Gokudera tossed his head at the remark. Although that small motion sent the world spinning again and the teen sagged a little in dizziness. When Yamamoto reflexively grabbed his arm to steady him Gokudera glared up at him. He shook off the help and readjusted his shirt. "And why would you want to check up on me? Did Bianchi put you up to this again?"

A slight tightening of Yamamoto's frown caused Gokudera to curiously watch as the older male shook his head softly.

"Would you stop being so suspicious Gokudera? During class you looked upset and really pale. You might be able to hide whatever is going on from others but if it's your health then you shouldn't mess around." He cracked open an amber eye and some playfulness returned to his demeanor. "Also I'm not Bianchi's errand boy."

"Yeah, sure. You were just concerned because you were 'curious about me' right sensei?" Gokudera rolled his eyes remembering the conversation from last week.

"Yes I _am_ curious. You're strong but you don't have to be like that all the time. I'm also concerned about you."

"Like how you're so concerned with Fujiwara?"

"Why are you getting so angry Gokude- wait. What do you mean-?" That comment clearly startled Yamamoto because his eyebrows shot up, brown eyes wide in disbelief.

Gokudera huffed out a frustrated breath, his fingers running through his hair quickly. "I told you last week to stop playing dumb with me Yamamoto-sensei. I'm not blind."

But when Gokudera risked looking up at his teacher he saw the confusion coloring his face. Eyebrows were quirked, lips open in a soft 'o' shape. That simple expression gave Gokudera a momentary pause where he embarrassingly felt the need to expand his statement.

"You know, you're curious. About her. As a _female._"

"Gokudera you think I like her?"

The disbelief in Yamamoto's voice confused the teenager and he muttered out, "Well yeah. Based on how you two were up here."

The younger of the two was not expected the full body laugh that shook Yamamoto, causing his hulking body to shake. Gokudera blinked, wondering where exactly he had lost the idiot in the course of their talk.

Yamamoto had ended up with his hands on his knees when the laughter finally subsided. He looked up with an enduring grin and Gokudera noticed that when the teacher bent over like that they were eye level. Eyes that were ridiculously happy and staring at _him_. Gokudera felt his breath hitch while heat flooded his face. And just like that Gokudera felt something click in head. Yamamoto wasn't flirting with Fujiwara. He hadn't even been thinking about her while the two had been talking. Well, while Gokudera had been throwing around accusations. With a hard swallow Gokudera realized Yamamoto had been thinking solely about_ him_. The anger in his body was quickly being replaced with embarrassment and another weird flip in his stomach.

The older male watched the color heat up Gokudera's face and although he couldn't shake the happiness that he understood why Gokudera was being so touchy, he reached out and put the back of his hand against Gokudera's pale forehead. He watched the smaller male's face as he brushed away silver locks from his forehead.

"You're warm Gokudera." Yamamoto smiled as he watched green eyes flicked down to his lips as he spoke. He chuckled softly, so he wasn't the only one who had been thinking about the other. "So why haven't you contacted me?"

Of course instead of answering Gokudera pushed away the fingers on his forehead, adverting his eyes and announcing, "Yeah, well you're cold." In a manner Yamamoto found adorable, Gokudera turned his head away nervously and began, "And I haven't contacted you because-"

"Gokudera-san! Yamamoto-sensei. I got the stuff out of the broom closet. Hey wait. Did I interrupt something?"

* * *

Thirty minutes later Gokudera practically rushed out of the classroom, not even responding to Fujiwara's call of 'Gokudera-san!'

The teen rushed through the foot lockers, exchanging his shoes quickly and making sure he had his cell phone and keys. He cursed for a moment at the only available warmth in his locker- a dark blue scarf that belonged to Yamamoto. Roughly he grabbed the cloth and wrapped it around his neck ignoring the tingling on his neck at the thought of the teacher. Good thing Yamamoto had left as soon as the teens had begun cleaning. Two minutes later Gokudera burst out of school doors to find a bundled up Tsuna and Enma drinking hot chocolate. Both boys turned to face their friend with, "There you are Gokudera-kun."

He brushed past the two boys quickly, muttering. "Let's get a move on guys. It's damn cold out here."

* * *

"Your sister is _hot._"

Gokudera drew back as if Enma had spit on him.

"That's disgusting."

The messy haired male shrugged apathetically and flopped onto his back. "You just say that 'cause she's your sister."

Tsuna let out a bark of laughter at the absolutely terrified look on Gokudera's face. The smallest boy sighed in relief, he'd been worried during class when the other boy had almost fallen out of his chair several times. But after Nana had provided them with snacks the smoker had perked up considerably. Tsuna settled on his hands, enjoying the banter between friends.

"So I'm guessing that the attractive genes skipped your side of the genetic pool then?"

"Shut up idiot."

A shrug, "I'm just saying if she offered to go out with me I wouldn't say no."

"Oh yeah and who would go out with you? I don't think any relative of mine would." Gokudera smirked, halfheartedly insulting the redhead.

"Harsh, Gokudera."

"Well don't be an idiot and I won't have to be."

There was a brief ringing of the downstairs doorbell and all three boys turned towards the door. Enma spoke first, his voice slowly asking, "Did you expect anyone else tonight Tsuna?" Tsuna shrugged, indicating that he didn't in fact know there would be anyone else tonight. Most of the family had left on a family dinner tonight, leaving just Tsuna, Enma, Gokudera and Nana in the house.

Jumping up Tsuna walked over to his bedroom door and called down to his mom. "Hey mom! Were we expecting someone tonight?"

From downstairs Gokudera heard Nana cheerfully call up.

"Oh, Tsu-kun! Come on down and meet our guest. You can bring your friends too!"

Once again the trio looked at each other before leaving the tiny room. As they walked down the stairs, bit by bit more of the hallway opened up to them. Finally a figure came into view and Gokudera figured karma had him on her hit list. Gokudera paused when saw the familiar back bending over to undo his shoes.

Shit.

* * *

A/N: So you guys should think of this chapter as a two part! It just felt right to end it here and I'm sure that there will be plenty of drama heading your way. Also who just updated? This kid! So thanks for everyone who has, is, or will read this story. I am certainly not sick of it but school is far more time consuming this year. So bear with me guys and stay tune for the other part of this chapter. (Hopefully Gokudera and Yamamoto have a talk where they are on the same wavelength for once.)

Warning: Silly angsty Gokudera, Yamamoto's smolder, Gokudera's mouth.

kelaparut: Quick updates? Me? Haha. But yeah Yamamoto's a stubborn guy and it's exactly what Gokudera needs in his love life. Will they ever realize it?

NanaliJoci: You like blushing Gokudera? Well here have some more! And Gokudera certainly is toying with the idea of Yamamoto being his reason to stay. 3

TiarAstrid: Tada! An update :)


End file.
